


THTV Extras

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [34]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: After Party, Barebacking, Blood, Comfort, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear of Flying, Female Georg Listing, Flirting, Food Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Indoor Climbing, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Bondage, Literal Sleeping Together, Male-Female Friendship, Mother Complex, Naked Cuddling, Naked Female Clothed Male, New York City, Pranks and Practical Jokes, San Francisco, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Sickfic, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Some Humor, THTV, Twincest, Vacation, Vomiting, photo booth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 29.1] Colección de minifics, todos ellos relacionados a los THTV, y a Georgie y su Gustav.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- THTV 2: Sammy Deluxe, Green Day, Metallica, Fall Out Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Daría como recomendación ver el episodio antes o después de leer el capítulo.

**1.- THTV 2: Sammy Deluxe, Green Day, Metallica, Fall Out Boy.**

Fanfarrones a morir, son los gemelos quienes nunca se callan con respecto a lo unidos que están en mente, cuerpo y alma, lo bien que se compenetran el uno al otro, y lo similares (a la vez que diferentes) que son, pero que como piezas de rompecabezas, embonan a la perfección. Una larga, casi infinita, retahíla de que como ellos, no hay otro par en el mundo, y que en opinión tanto de Gustav como de Georgie, mejor así. Con dos Kaulitz en el mundo basta y sobra para no desear ni uno más.

De ahí que, si bien seguido lidiar con ellos en la convivencia diaria dentro del autobús cuando se encuentran de gira por Europa es una tarea sencilla, hay otras ocasiones en las que la única solución parece ser el suicidio.

Asesinato encubierto en suicidio, claro está.

—¡Baja el volumen de _eso_ , Tom!

Seguido de una respuesta también malhumorada:

—¡Tú baja el volumen primero, Bill!

Para apenas ser las diez de la mañana y encontrarse cruzando la campiña francesa, el panorama a corto plazo se promete tenso y repleto de insultos.

Sentados ante la mesa donde usualmente comen, el punto medio del autobús, y por lo tanto, el sitio idóneo para enterarse de todo, Gustav y Georgie se mantuvieron estoicos mientras desayunaban (él un cereal con leche; ella dos rebanadas de pan con mermelada; ambos con café), y así habrían seguido todavía por buenas dos horas de no ser porque Bill y Tom decidieron declararse una guerra sin tregua con sus respectivos equipos de sonido.

—No tengo nada en contra de ese tal Sammy Deluxe —dijo Georgie, masajeándose las sienes luego de que por cortesía de Tom escucharan la tercera canción de ese rapero—, pero ese volumen me está crispando los nervios.

Para Gustav, quien se encontraba más al lado del autobús que Bill había declarado como su trinchera, lo mismo podía decir de Green Day y su genial disco de American Idiot, pero que en esos instantes le parecía una aberración a causa del ruido distorsionado.

Y es que cuando a los gemelos se les plantaba que _su_ música era la mejor por encima de la del otro, ningún poder humano, celestial o extraterrenal podía disuadirlos de lo contrario.

La batalla de esa mañana, sin ir más lejos, había comenzado cuando Tom, muy vehementemente, afirmó que el mejor rapero del mundo no era otro que su amado Sammy Deluxe, de quien tenía la discografía y planeaba escucharla desde inicio hasta final, a lo que Bill replicó que rapear podía hacerlo cualquiera, para prueba el imbécil de Bushido, pero cantar, ah, eso era harina de otro costal, y citó un par de nombres que sólo provocaron en Tom la reacción desdeñosa de arrugar la nariz y negar con la cabeza.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, y cuando menos se lo esperaban, Gustav y Georgie fueron testigos silenciosos de las miradas de daga que se lanzaron los gemelos por encima de sus platos, seguidos de los portazos sincronizados con los que se declararon la guerra. Uno a cada lado del autobús.

Ni treinta segundo después, ya estaban con su música a volumen máximo declarando que no iban a ceder ni un ápice, y en medio de esa trifulca quedaban los restantes miembros de la banda como víctimas inocentes.

De eso hacía ya media hora, y el mismo Gustav estaba por torcer su brazo y suplicar que se detuvieran, que tuvieran compasión por su capacidad auditiva o lo que quedara de ella, a riesgo de que los tímpanos le estallaran por la sobreexposición.

—¡Ughhh! ¡No lo soporto más! —Rezongó Georgie, hundiendo el rostro en la palma de las manos y desconsolada porque por delante les quedaban al menos tres horas más de camino por recorrer y dudaba ser capaz de soportar medio minuto más.

Conociendo a los Kaulitz, serían tres horas con la misma estúpida discusión, sólo para que al bajar del autobús dieran por finalizada su tonta pelea hasta la próxima vez en que el aburrimiento del tour sacara lo peor de ellos dos.

—Me voy a clavar cotonetes en las orejas hasta quedarme sorda, si es lo que se necesita, que así sea —amenazó en un estado de desesperación absoluta.

—Espera aquí —le pidió Gustav, y veloz se encaminó al área de las literas. De debajo de su almohada extrajo sus auriculares SilentSound recién comprados por internet y que le habían sido entregados en el último hotel en el que se habían hospedado.

Según la publicidad, los SilentSound eran capaces de anular cualquier otro ruido exterior a los que la persona se viera expuesta mientras lo utilizaba, y más valía que fuera cierto o al llegar a su destino David Jost se toparía con que había ocurrido un ‘accidente’ y se habían quedado sin dos miembros de la banda.

Gustav apenas recibirlos los había probado con su iPod, y en su muy modesta opinión habían valido las tres cifras de euro que pagó por ellos, pero su verdadera prueba de oro en calidad se pondría a prueba si lograban en serio eliminar la música de los gemelos.

Ayudando a Georgie a ponérselos correctamente, Gustav presionó play, y a juzgar por la expresión repentinamente relajada de Georgie, lo que los SilentSound prometían, lo cumplían.

—Oh, benditos sean —dijo Georgie, acomodándose mejor los auriculares hasta que le quedaran justos—. Espera… ¿Es Metallica lo que escucho?

Gustav rió. —No nos convirtamos en los gemelos. Es la música que me gusta y ya, si quieres puedo cambiarla por algo más de tu preferencia.

Georgie se mordisqueó el labio inferior, y luego de pensarlo un poco contestó: —Nah, deja que se acabe y después buscaré algo diferente en tu lista de reproducción.

Con un problema menos a cuestas que incluía a Georgie, Gustav se dio por satisfecho, y en su mente una idea conveniente para ellos dos se comenzó a formar…

 

Bastó con desembolsar otros cientos de euros por otro par de SilentSound para que el pretexto perfecto tuviera cabida en sus vidas.

La siguiente vez que los gemelos decidieron pelearse por el título de quién tenía mejor música en su reproductor, Gustav y Georgie se insolaron en la litera de éste, y tendidos de lado a lado, se colocaron los audífonos para así evadirse del mundo, pero en concreto, de los gemelos y sus eternas disputas infantiles.

Así fue como los encontraron horas después, y por supuesto Bill fue muy explícito acerca de qué pensaba al respecto:

—¡No pueden-…! ¡Aquí solos y-…! —Farfulló, a la búsqueda de oraciones completas que resumieran por qué le alteraba tanto que Gustav y Georgie se protegieran en la litera de éste detrás de las cortinillas—. ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!

—¿Decías? —Se apartó Gustav uno de los auriculares—. Como tú y Tom decidieron tener otro de sus rounds musicales, Georgie y yo preferimos refugiarnos aquí y disfrutar de nuestra música, sin molestar a nadie más —remató lo último con una sonrisa sardónica—. ¿Verdad, Georgie?

La bajista se limitó a alzar ambos pulgares con entusiasmo.

Enrojeciendo del cuello y las orejas, era evidente que Bill estaba furioso pero no tenía un por qué concreto por el cual descargarse. En cambio, Tom lo vio desde otra perspectiva.

—¿No son los SilentSound? ¿Son tan buenos como dicen?

—Eso y más —le aseguró Georgie—. Así que aunque aprecio el que nos compartan a Sammy Deluxe y a Green Day, eso cuando no es Nena, Gustav y yo somos de la idea de que también necesitan comprarse los suyos y parar con sus tontas discusiones.

—Definitivamente —confirmó el baterista—. Hasta entonces, Georgie y yo tendremos que escondernos aquí, en la privacidad de nuestras literas.

—Ahora mismo le diré a David que nos compre un par —masculló Bill, dando por finalizada la conversación, y desapareciendo de ese lado del autobús con un bufido.

—Pues bueno, hasta que eso ocurra…

Reacomodándose los auriculares, Gustav ignoró a Tom que permanecía todavía ahí parado y sorprendido por ese final tan anticlimático. Georgie por su parte se acomodó con la cabeza en el hombro de Gustav, los dos disfrutando de su respectiva música y poniendo el ejemplo.

Ella con Fall Out Boy y Gustav con Metallica, opuestos musicales irreconciliables, pero con los auriculares puestos y sus manos entrelazadas, eso quedaba en segundo plano.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- THTV 4 & 7: EMA’s 2007.

**2.- THTV 4 & 7: EMA’s 2007.**

 

De los EMA’s del 2007, Gustav guardó para años posteriores sólo hechos concretos.

Como la presentación que hicieron de Monsoon y la lluvia que cayó sobre ellos a mitad de la presentación. Agua helada cerca del punto de congelación que los hizo correr al camerino para cambiarse y ponerse ropa seca, escena que la cámara de THTV capturó para las fans, pero que ni remotamente justificó el frío que pasaron o el castañeo de los dientes que les duró hasta la _after party_.

Para Georgie en especial, quien maldijo en voz baja desde que se bajó del escenario hasta que ocupó uno de los baños libres. Gustav supuso que por el frío, pero entonces Tom se le acercó y por lo bajo susurró una palabra obscena: Pezones.

—¿Qué?

—El agua, sus pezones. Tú me entiendes —explicó mejor Tom, y Gustav cerró su mano derecha en un puño—. ¿Por qué si no iba a traer los brazos cruzados todo el camino? Se le marcaban a través de la camiseta, yo los vi.

—Tom… —Le advirtió Gustav en su mejor tono de amenaza—. Cállate antes de que te rompa los huesos.

—Ya, pues… —Se retiró éste—. Qué sensible… —Masculló mientras se alejaba.

Pese a que las insinuaciones de Tom no tenían por qué afectarle, Gustav sintió la sangre hervirle en las venas por la facilidad con la que hacía mención del cuerpo de Georgie, _su_ Georgie. Que Tom hablara así de su chica con esa falta de respeto le provocaba rodear su cuello con ambas manos y apretar hasta las últimas consecuencias a las que tuviera que llegar para hacerse y hacerla respetar.

—Gus, ve con Georgie y llévale esto —le tendió Saki una toalla extra a la que la bajista se había llevado—. Es para su cabello —clarificó, al ver la expresión extrañada de Gustav.

—Ok.

Enfilando a la parte trasera del camerino que les había sido asignado, Gustav tocó en la puerta de la derecha y esperó.

—Está ocupado —dijo Georgie desde adentro.

—Lo sé, Saki me mandó a darte una toalla más —respondió Gustav, y el clic de la manija le dio pase libre a entrar.

Gustav echó un último vistazo a todos los miembros del equipo y al resto de la banda que se congregaban en torno al alcohol del que bebían a modo de celebración por su gran noche, y dedujo que si se ausentaba por un par de minutos seguro que ni notarían su falta. En su mejor actuación disimulada, se escabulló dentro del baño y cerró la puerta detrás de sí sin hacer ni un ruido.

—Brrr, gracias, Brrr, Gus… —Titiritó Georgie en su sitio mientras aceptaba de Gustav la toalla y se la envolvía en torno a la cabeza.

Un movimiento por demás sexy cuando ella, vestida en su ropa interior casi transparente por efecto del agua y con la piel erizada en toda su extensión, se inclinó al frente y se fabricó un turbante que por último coronó su cabeza en lo más alto.

—No te quedes como baboso ahí y pásame mi ropa —le pidió Georgie con un deje de malhumor, y el baterista no se lo iba a recriminar puesto que él conocía bien de su baja tolerancia al frío.

—¿Quieres que me salga para que te cambies?

—Psss, no será necesario —murmuró Georgie, ocupada con las manos a la espalda y aflojando los ganchos del brasier. En segundos estaba frente a él con los pechos al aire y tal como Tom había dicho, con los pezones erectos hasta casi sacarle un ojo.

—Tienes frío… —Comentó por inercia, motivado por las palabras de antes que había dicho Tom.

—Duh, no hay que ser un genio para eso —siguió Georgie desvistiéndose, en esta ocasión bajándose las bragas y recogiéndolas del suelo, para junto con el sostén, guardarlos en una bolsa plástica con el resto de sus prendas húmedas. De ellas y su limpieza ya se encargaría alguien del equipo—. Ahora abrázame antes de que muera de hipotermia.

—Pero…

—No me importa si es Saki, los gemelos, o el mismísimo presidente de la disquera el que entra por esa puerta y nos atrapa así, ¡me congelo, Gus, abrázame de una maldita vez!

Abriendo los brazos, Gustav recibió a Georgie contra su pecho y ella se le acurrucó en segundos.

—Qué delicia, mi osito de peluche, mi Gusti-Pooh —suspiró Georgie de contento al rodear a Gustav por la cintura y amenazar con subirle las piernas y hacer que la cargara—. Ojalá yo también fuera chico para cambiarme afuera con todos como hicieron ustedes. Ya estaría seca, en lugar de haber tenido que esperar a que el baño se desocupara.

—El frío te está afectando, ¿Gusti-Pooh? —Repitió el baterista, con todo divertido por esa faceta tan tierna de Georgie que no conocía de antes—. Vamos, cuanto más te tardes en vestirte peor será. Necesitas entrar en calor.

—Tengo mejores ideas para entrar en calor… —Susurró ella contra su cuello, y débil como era él para resistirse a sus encantos, Gustav le permitió demostrarle de qué clase de ideas hacía referencia.

Diez minutos después, cuando hicieron su salida triunfal del baño, esta vez sin frío y con Georgie vestida para matar en la _after party_ , nadie les prestó atención a ellos o al rubor que parecía cubrirles las mejillas y el cuello, mucho menos a la marca de dientes que Gustav llevaba bajo la oreja y que los delataba, o mejor dicho, que los _habría_ delatado si alguien les hubiera prestado una pizca de atención.

Bendiciones de haber ganado un premio internacional y haber tocado para un público que comprendió por qué esa noche había sido su noche.

 

Exceptuando el premio y después el momento que había compartido con Georgie en el baño, Gustav no tenía muchas recolecciones de esa noche, a excepción de una…

—Vaya, ese de ahí es el vocalista de Rammstein —comentó Gustav con Georgie en el punto más álgido de la after party, cuando Tom hacía sus mejores intentos de seducción con Nicole Scherzinger y todos sufrían de los estragos del alcohol, menos él que se limitó a beber agua y jugo de naranja—. Georgie, ¿me oíste?

—Uhmmm —se giró la bajista y miró por encima de su hombro—. Pero qué mierdas hace él aquí… —Masculló para sí, y Gustav siguió su línea de visión hasta dar con la persona que Georgie preguntaba.

—¿Bushido?

—Ugh, ni me lo menciones. No pronuncies su nombre o lo invocarás.

—Oye, que es Bill el que tiene problemas con Bushido, no tú. Fue a él quien le pidió sexo oral si mal no recuerdo.

Georgie arrugó la nariz. —Ya, pero fue a mí a quien besó, así que vámonos de aquí porque no lo quiero ni saludar.

Con la mandíbula amenazándole con caérsele hasta el piso, Gustav cumplió su petición y se refugió con Georgie en la planta alta del local donde se celebraba la fiesta, al lado de unas macetas con helechos naturales que les sirvieron de escondite provisional.

—¿Planeas contarme cuándo, dónde y por qué te besó Bushido o…?

Georgie le volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada que dejaba bien en claro su postura al respecto.

—¿En verdad quieres saber? Porque te prometo que en lo absoluto no será agradable.

Gustav lo sopesó por medio segundo, y su curiosidad murió en el acto.

—No. Pensándolo bien… No.

—Qué bueno. Mejor así.

Y con esa críptica contestación, el tema quedó zanjado.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- THTV 28: Comet 2008.

**3.- THTV 28: Comet 2008.**

 

Si Gustav creyó que los EMAs habían sido la última vez con la que se iba a topar con Bushido, no podía haber estado más equivocado…

Meses después, y en otra entrega de premios, esta vez en Oberhausen, fue que se dio de bruces contra el hecho de que Bushido estaría presente no sólo como nominado, sino también como presentador en una de las categorías a las que contendían, y que en cuyo caso de ganar, habrían de subirse al escenario con él.

El dato, si bien no habría por qué tenido que llegar a sus oídos, le fue confiado a Bill en su presencia, y todo porque el menor de los gemelos aborrecía al rapero a causa de la petición poco ortodoxa que éste le había hecho años atrás acerca de brindarle sexo oral, lo que llevaba al equipo de seguridad en extremar cuidados.

Georgie también se encontraba en la sala cuando Bill recibió la noticia, y por el rabillo del ojo Gustav analizó sus reacciones sin encontrar nada que la delatara. Georgie permaneció indiferente a la presencia de Bushido en los Comet de esa noche, no así Gustav, quien desde el instante en que se enteró que el rapero iba estar entre los presentes, empezó con síntomas de agruras.

—¿Seguro que no quieres algo para tu estómago? —Le chinchó Georgie en el camerino previo a su paso por la alfombra roja. Estaban a escasos cinco minutos de salir al público, y a partir de ese momento no tendrían recesos de la cámara ni de los medios hasta por lo menos después de finalizar la entrega de premios. Era en el ‘ahora o nunca’ para que Gustav se decidiera.

—No, estoy bien, en serio —mintió el baterista, llevándose una mano al pecho para aplacar la sensación de fuego que le subía y bajaba por el esófago.

—Olvídalo, es obvio que no estás bien.

Llamando la atención de uno de sus asistentes, Georgie encargó para Gustav un antiácido efervescente que rigurosamente le hizo beber en su presencia antes de salir, y que Gustav tuvo que deglutir a la fuerza muy a pesar de sus reticencias, aunque lo cierto es que después se lo agradeció cuando su malestar desapareció como por arte de magia.

Su paseo por la alfombra roja se dio sin contratiempos, y al ocupar sus asientos cerca del escenario principal, Gustav no pudo evitar girar la cabeza de lado a lado en búsqueda de cierto rapero de tatuajes cutres a quien le quería pedir cuentas acerca de su comportamiento con Georgie.

—¿A quién buscas? —Le preguntó Bill en voz baja, puesto que el show ya había comenzado y en la plataforma principal se encontraba el anfitrión de esa noche amenizando la velada.

—Nadie en especial —gruñó Gustav.

No fue sino hasta que subieron al escenario a recoger el primero de tres premios a los que estaban nominados, que Gustav pudo encontrar a Bushido sentado a unas cuantas mesas de distancia de la suya, pero que por el ángulo no había sido capaz de encontrar.

La fortuna de subir a recoger un premio se celebró tres veces más cuando por mención especial también se les otorgó el Super Comet por gracia de las fans que habían votado por ellos. Y fue en una de esas ocasiones cuando Bushido leyó su nombre de la tarjeta y Gustav se vio cara a cara con su enemigo, aunque la verdad fuera dicha, tal vez estaba exagerando los hechos con ese epíteto, más si tomaba en consideración que para Bushido él no era nadie importante.

Aun así, Gustav no perdió oportunidad de al estrecharle la mano, apretar hasta casi quebrarle los dedos. Que todos los años de tocar la batería le sirvieran de algo, y como queriendo lanzar su desafío al aire, Gustav estrujó con renovados bríos mientras sus ojos se clavaban fijos en los de Bushido y éste disimulaba a la perfección su sorpresa.

Después de él fue el turno de Georgie de reunirse con el rapero, y Gustav observó sin perder detalle de lo que él consideraría los siete segundos más largos de su vida hasta ese momento. Georgie le tendió la mano, y con soltura aceptó de Bushido el beso en la mejilla que éste le depositó. Nada muy comprometedor en comparación al medio abrazo que el rapero le dio a Tom a continuación, pero que de todos modos provocó en Gustav una segunda acidez todavía más fuerte que la primera.

Acabada la entrega de premios y a punto de moverse al local en donde se celebraría la _after party_ , Georgie le tendió a Gustav un segundo vaso lleno hasta la mitad de burbujeante antiácido.

—Bebe, y espero que esta vez no te lo provoques de vuelta porque ya no hay más.

—Yo no-… —Intentó Gustav negar su condición, pero los ojos verdes de Georgie chispearon—. Vale.

—Y no creas que no noté ese apretón de manos al estilo del salvaje oeste. ¿Qué pretendías demostrar con eso, eh? Porque por si no te enteras, para Bushido el _nosotros_ entre tú y yo no existe, así que seguro ahora se cree que le tienes una vendetta personal o algo así.

—Pues… —Masculló Gustav entre sorbos. Al finalizar el contenido de su vaso, se golpeó el pecho con el puño y eructó el gas acumulado.

—Gusti, en serio… No tienes nada de qué sentir celos —dijo Georgie, aprovechando que alrededor de ellos todo mundo se concentraba en sus asuntos y tenían valiosos segundos de semiprivacidad—. Me besó, eso es cierto, pero no hubo nada de romanticismo en eso. Sólo un idiota impulsivo que se llevó el fiasco de su vida. Nada más y nada menos que eso.

—Mmm… Sé que son celos estúpidos, pero me jode no tener el derecho de decirle que se mantenga alejado de ti porque yo soy tu novio y él sólo un patán de cuarta.

—Nah, no exageres. Creo que Bushido tiene un renovado interés en Bill, así que… —Rió Georgie, estirando la mano para pellizcarle una mejilla—. Sólo no actúes como psicópata enfrente de él, o hasta David notará algo sin importar cuántos tragos se beba antes. ¿Ok?

Reluctante, Gustav aceptó. —Ok.

Y resultó que Georgie no estaba tan errada, pues si bien Bushido los visitó en su mesa VIP horas después, un tanto ebrio y ofreciendo un poco de su amor especial por el cual las mujeres de dudosa moral morían, no fue con Georgie con quien el rapero desplegó sus encantos de seductor como Gustav temía, sino con uno de los chicos Kaulitz, aunque el giro de la trama no lo vio venir nadie, y mucho menos el afectado.

—Ugh, ¡yo no soy gay! —Rezongó Tom cuando Bushido hizo amagos de besarlo, y fue necesaria la intervención de Saki para quitárselo de encima a él y a sus manos resbaladizas.

Un dato que no pasó a mayores y que jamás llegó a los medios y por ende al público, pero que a la mañana siguiente se les recompensó con un arreglo floral gigantesco y una nota de disculpas mecanografiada, pero firmada por Bushido.

No un final esperado, pero al menos un final, y para Gustav un final que sirvió para enterrar el hacha de la guerra y olvidar.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- THTV 13: Cannes.

**4.- THTV 13: Cannes.**

 

La sesión de preguntas y respuestas de esa mañana no tenía nada de especial. Iban por la séptima (¿o sería la octava ya?), con sus actuaciones de siempre: Bill y Tom, sobretodo el menor de los gemelos, acaparando el micrófono todo lo posible, en contraste a Georgie que de vez en cuando contestaba si la pregunta era dirigida en exclusiva a ella, y por supuesto, Gustav dormitando con los ojos abiertos y silencioso como una tapia, con el ocasional asentimiento si no le quedaba de otra.

Pero como debía ser porque si no el orden cósmico de los planetas en el espacio se arruinaría, Tom aprovechó una de las preguntas más inofensivas del repertorio para tomarla contra Georgie.

—… es que cuando no se pone maquillaje en la mañana es un desastre.

—Y lo mismo aplica para el cabello —agregó Bill, confabulando con su gemelo para bromear a costillas de la bajista.

No que a Georgie lo importara gran cosa, en apariencia, puesto que se rió para la cámara y los dejó seguir con su interminable perorata.

De visita rápida en Cannes, Francia para participar en una entrega de premios de la cadena de radio NRJ, lo que menos le importaba eran las pullas idiotas a las que los gemelos la sometían cuando les venía en gana, y en su lugar permitió que la entrevista siguiera hasta llegar a término.

Después siguió otra, y otra, y otra más… Hasta que los rostros de los entrevistadores se confundieron en uno solo y las preguntas se tornaron fastidiosas. Sólo entonces Saki les anunció que habían terminado por el momento, y que después de un lunch ligero en el restaurante del hotel, se podían retirar a sus habitaciones por un par de horas antes de que tuvieran que empezar a arreglarse para la ceremonia a la que tenían que asistir.

La gala no tendría comienzo sino hasta en la noche, por lo que por delante tenían cuatro horas bien contadas y medidas a su entero disfrute. Para Gustav, quien se había despertado antes de la salida del sol para desayunar, tomar una ducha, y estar listo a la hora indicada, lo que más le apetecía hacer con su tiempo libre era echarse una siesta y con suerte despertar fresco como una lechuga en lugar de atontado y soñoliento.

Distraído en sucias fantasías que lo incluían a él, su cama, y una almohada de doble relleno, se sorprendió cuando al abordar el elevador con Georgie y los gemelos, ella se encargó de comunicarle moviendo los labios y sin emitir sonido alguno que esperara su visita.

Gustav asintió, y en la base de su estómago se formó un fuego que presagiaba lo bien que se la podían pasar juntos en esas cuatro horas si se lo proponían en serio.

A su ventaja jugaba el que, a diferencia del año anterior en que se habían hospedado los cuatro en una habitación infestada de cucarachas y con el baño manchado de sarro, en esta especial ocasión David había accedido a premiar su nominación a los NRJ con cuatro suites independientes de cama King Size, frigobar integrado, y vistas espectaculares en un séptimo piso desde el que se veía la ciudad y un hermoso paisaje que incluía el cielo azul y el agua de mar a juego.

Consciente de que su descanso iba a saltar por esa misma ventana si Georgie lo visitaba, Gustav sopesó la opción de cancelar y en lugar de sexo salvaje y agotador, mejor dormir… y le bastó con medio segundo para darse cuenta que esa última opción quedaba fuera de lugar y prefería asistir a la entrega de premios desvelado y actuando como zombie, pero con la polla contenta. Vulgar y todo, pero muy, muy, _muy_ cierto.

Apenas despedirse de los gemelos (ellos ocupaban las primeras dos habitaciones del pasillo), Gustav enfiló a la suya (la última) con Georgie a la zaga. La suerte jugó de su parte, puesto que nadie fue testigo ocular de la palmada en el culo que Gustav le dio a Georgie cuando ella por fin logró que la tarjeta entrara en la ranura y la puerta se abriera.

El sexo con el que inauguraron la cama hizo retumbar la cabecera contra la pared, y al terminar Georgie comentó lo gracioso que le parecía el que sus bragas y el cinturón de Gustav hubieran acabado colgando del ventilador del techo.

—Cuando te dije “arráncalas, no me importa dónde caigan” no me refería a eso —le chanceó Georgie, picándole el costado a Gustav y haciéndolo retorcerse.

—Y ahora resulta que el culpable soy yo, ¿eh?

Besando a Georgie hasta tenerla a su completa disposición, Gustav consiguió sexo oral frente al espejo que decoraba una pared completa de su suite, y le regresó el favor a Georgie hasta que ella tironeó de su cabello y se corrió en una serie de espasmos acompañados de gritos agudos y una patada al aire.

Después pidieron comida, para ambos hamburguesas con papas y refresco de cola, y Gustav recibió al botones en bata de baño, sonrisa bobalicona, y una propina de veinte euros porque se sentía en la gloria y feliz, y quería compartirlo con el mundo.

Comieron, se ducharon, y porque así tenía que ser, lo volvieron a hacer, esta vez bajo el chorro del agua y con Georgie apoyada contra el muro mientras Gustav la embestía desde atrás. No en gran diferencia a sus encuentros de antes, tampoco se pudo decir que hicieran ‘el amor’, pero tampoco estaban para delicadezas cuando el tiempo les era medido a cuentagotas y les valía más un orgasmo compartido que mirarse a los ojos y susurrarse lindezas.

Con menos de una hora por delante, Gustav se quedó dormido a los pies de la cama, y Georgie le hizo un rato compañía antes de decidir que prefería mirar por la ventana y disfrutar de las vistas privilegiadas con las que contaban.

—¿Dormí mucho? —Preguntó Gustav al despertar, y Georgie consultó su reloj.

—Apenas veinte minutos.

—Parece que era todo lo que necesitaba. Me siento de maravilla.

—Eso se debe a mí y a haberte montado como toro de rodeo, no a tu minisiesta, Gus —le dijo Georgie con una sonrisa traviesa en labios y reclamando el honor de sus actividades previas—, que hasta donde sé, es poco lo que el sexo no puede curar, un simple desvelo como el tuyo incluido.

—Bueno, puede que también eso influyera. ¿Tenemos tiempo para otro round?

Georgie le guiñó el ojo. —Si puedes hacerlo en quince minutos, adelante.

Y adelante fue la dirección que siguió Gustav cuando fue en pos de Georgie y la cargó con los brazos por debajo de sus muslos. Sentado en la esquina de la cama, Georgie pasó a ocupar su sitio privilegiado encima de él, y dándole la espalda, se encargó de que quedaran de nueva cuenta frente al espejo.

Subiendo y bajando por su erección, Georgie disfrutó del paseo tanto como Gustav de la vista. Con una mano en torno a su cintura y la otra libre para tocarle los pechos, Gustav observó arrobado a Georgie masturbarse hasta alcanzar el orgasmo una vez más. Él hizo lo propio corriéndose en su interior, y pasado el subidón de adrenalina y demás hormonas, Georgie se lamentó un poco al respecto.

—Ach. Ahora tendré que ducharme de nuevo, a menos que quiera ir a la entrega de premios con un constante recordatorio de mi tarde contigo.

—Uhmmm… —Gimió Gustav de contento, fantaseando con la imagen mental que era digna de un porno.

—Ew, Gustav —le golpeó Georgie en el brazo—, no es tan sexy como tú crees.

—Vale, vale… entiendo tu punto. Yo tampoco quisiera sentir humedad corriendo por entre mis piernas, de eso se trata, ¿no?

—Exacto. Y ya que lo mencionas, tal vez deberíamos volver a la regla de antes de usar condones cuando queremos evitar estos estropicios.

Gustav esbozó un puchero que lo dijo todo: Después de desechar el uso de condones, volver a ellos era una derrota en su estúpido y frágil ego masculino. Ya que Georgie se cuidaba de posibles embarazos por medio de la píldora, y además eran monógamos, la inclusión de una barrera de látex no les convencía a ninguno de los dos, pero más a Gustav, quien adoraba correrse dentro de Georgie y el grado de intimidad que ello significaba para los dos.

Una especie de ‘confío en ti’ llevado al nivel de lo erótico y también un poco de lo asqueroso.

—Mmm, ya va siendo hora que me retire. Saki pasará a nuestros cuartos en menos de media hora para recordarnos que debemos alistarnos para la entrega de premios, así que…

—¿No te puedes quedar? Diremos algo de haber visto una película juntos, o lo que sea.

Georgie pareció considerarlo. —¿Y cuál vimos? Digo, para que nuestra historia concuerde.

—Una de Denzel Washington que nos aburrió así que jugamos al póker y luego comimos. —Compaginando el acto con sus palabras, Gustav extrajo una baraja de su maleta y la esparció sobre la cama, al lado de los platos vacíos—. Naturalidad ante todo.

Georgie alzó ambos pulgares, impresionada por el cambio operado en Gustav desde los últimos años, en el que pasó de adolescente asustadizo a hombre con variados recursos.

—Ok, tú ganas. Ahora mezcla esas cartas que quiero darle realismo al asunto y ganarte unas cuantas partidas antes de que Saki nos interrumpa.

—Ya veremos qué tan cierto es eso…

Y fiel a su compromiso de hacerle morder el polvo, el saldo final fue no sólo de una docena de orgasmos entre los dos, sino también de cuatro a uno, a favor de Georgie quien obtuvo la ventaja gracias a pares y tercias. Una derrota inesperada para Gustav, aunque también una que le tuvo sin cuidado cuando con cada partida perdida, Georgie le recompensó con besos y mimos.

Un cierre perfecto, para una tarde libre igualmente perfecta.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. 5.- THTV 10: Madre y enfermera. Parte I.

**5.- THTV 10: Madre y enfermera. Parte I.**

 

Sin caer en la exageración, hay momentos durante el tour cuando Georgie, además de su papel de bajista y miembro crucial dentro de la banda, también se ocupa de otras labores menos artísticas y musicales para las que no firmó en su contrato y que tampoco estaban dentro de sus obligaciones, pero que ella cumple resignada, si acaso porque es la mayor entre sus amigos, y ellos la necesitan. Lo admitan o no…

Empezando por Tom y luego Bill, justo en esa sucesión, puesto que fue primero el mayor, y luego le acompañó su gemelo menor con la no tan buena idea de comer cierto platillo de una estación de servicio que se encontraba envasado y cuya fecha de caducidad anunciaba que ya estaba malo.

—Bah, esas fechas mienten —dijo Tom—. Mientras no te pases por mucho, están bien de comer y no pasa nada malo.

—Pues ahí claro pone que tiene más de una semana, eso ya se pasa de unos días, Tom —le señaló Georgie en su mejor tono de ‘allá tú sabes si quieres ser un imbécil de marca’.

Pero como siempre cuando se trataba de los Kaulitz, parecía que el ‘no’ rotundo lo tomaban como una afrenta a su independencia y por ello hacían exactamente eso que no les convenía.

—Sólo cómelo y ya —sirvió Bill de mala influencia para Tom—. Total, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Si no sabe bueno, sólo tíralo.

—Vamos a ver… —Rompiendo el celofán que cubría su comida, Tom aspiró hondo para empaparse de los aromas que emanaba, y a juzgar por su expresión de satisfacción, no eran malos—. Ok, huele de maravilla.

—¿Y qué con eso? Igual podría ser un caldo de cultivo para e. coli o esa otra que hay en los pollos. Mmm, salmonella, esa misma. ¿En serio vale la pena el riesgo?

Si lo creía o no, Tom aceptó el desafío de empacar un bocado grande y tragarlo.

—Oh, y también sabe bien. Le falta sal y una pizca de pimienta, pero está decente —remató con un segundo y tercer bocado.

—Pfff, pues provecho, pero no me vengas a llorar cuando te sientas mal.

La respuesta de Tom se perdió entre masticadas, y en vista de que parecía disfrutarlo mucho, Bill pidió la mitad y Tom se la  otorgó, así que juntos compartieron del mismo tenedor ese guiso sospechoso que les había costado la mitad de su precio original en una tienda de servicio cruzando la frontera antes de llegar a Francia.

La razón de por qué no comer alimentos caducos era pésima idea no tardaría en ser de Georgie.

 

—Owww…

—Me muero.

—Quiero vomitar.

—Mi estómago.

—Me muero.

—Yo también.

Tal como lo predijo Georgie para ese par, Gustav abrió los ojos a eso de las dos de la madrugada para deleitarse con los quejidos y demás ruidos guturales de los Kaulitz mientras iban de aquí a allá en el autobús y se lamentaban por su mal juicio de antes.

Gustav no los culpaba. Él también se había sentido imposibilitado de resistor las ganas de comprar el mismo platillo cuando hicieron esa parada a repostar gasolina, la tentación había sido grande igual que su hambre, pero a diferencia de los Kaulitz, él sí aprendía de sus errores, y ya antes había pagado caro no hacerle caso a las observaciones de Georgie cuando ella le señalaba que las fechas de caducidad no eran sólo un pretexto para tirar comida en aparente buen estado. Dos días sentado al retrete y vomitando hasta la primera papilla en una cubeta le servían como recordatorio para el resto de su vida, que cuando Georgie decía ‘no’, lo mejor era obedecerla sin rechistar.

Saliendo de debajo de las mantas, Gustav llegó a tiempo para apreciar una escena digna de un cuadro del renacimiento: Bill y Tom tirados en el piso del pasillo, y Georgie arrodillada a su lado con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

—David no contesta —dijo ella las malas noticias—, así que tendrán que aguantarse hasta mañana cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino.

—Vuelve a llamar —suplicó Bill, los ojos entrecerrados y gesto de dolor—, ¡por favor, vuelve a llamar! —Imploró, apoyando sus manos contra el estómago y apretando fuerte.

Georgie hizo intentos por espacio de una hora, pero al parecer, David se había quedado dormido lejos de su móvil, y a juzgar por la hora y el sueño pesado que le podía agarrar cuando tenían un día atareado (y el suyo lo había sido), seguro que se encontraba en estado comatoso e indispuesto para cualquiera que quisiera contactarlo de madrugada.

—Bueno, es un hecho que David no va a contestar, así que ustedes dos en pie y marchando al sanitario.

—Ugh, no —se quejó Tom—. No soy capaz.

—Yo igual —le secundó Bill.

—Gus —dijo Georgie—, haz los honores.

Demostrando que los músculos de sus brazos por tocar la batería no eran sólo un abultado adorno, Gustav arrastró a los gemelos por el pasillo y los dejó frente a la puerta que conducía al reducido baño.

Mientras tanto, Georgie se había desaparecido en la cocina, y volvió al cabo de cinco minutos con dos tazas y en ellas el contenido de un brebaje mágico del que ella enumeró ingredientes, cada uno más horripilante que el anterior, hasta rematar con “el jugo de un limón y una cucharada de mostaza”.

—Ewww, no. ¡No pienso beber esto! —Gruñó Tom, apenas sostenido sobre sus pies y rechazando la taza que Georgie le daba.

—¿Pero comer algo que tenía diez días caduco sí? ¡No me jodas, Tom! Ahora te lo bebes. Y más te vale que apuntes bien a la taza del baño o limpiaré el vómito con tus rastas. Así que ya, no esperaré más de tres antes de hacer que Gustav te doblegue y yo te haga tragar eso.

—¿No tengo otra opción?

Los ojos de Georgie centellearon. —No.

En un acto de heroica valentía, Tom se empinó la taza y bebió un trago. Sin darle oportunidad de despegársela de los labios, Georgie le apuró a llegar hasta el fondo, y cuando terminó, Tom tenía una expresión de asco supremo que vino acompañada de arcadas.

—Apunta al retrete, ¡rápido! —Le apremió Georgie.

En el reducido espacio del baño, los cuatro hacían malabares para mantener el equilibrio mientras el autobús proseguía su marcha por Europa, así que Gustav abrazó a Tom por detrás mientras lo mantenía en su sitio, y Georgie le sujetó las rastas mientras éste vomitaba el contenido de su estómago en el trono de cerámica.

Tal como esperaba Georgie con su menjunje, Tom vomitó el platillo de antes, y por lo tanto, causante de su intoxicación y sufrimiento personal. En cuanto todo salió fuera de su organismo, Tom se dejó caer laxo en la espalda de Gustav y pidió agua para enjuagarse el mal sabor de boca.

—¿Y bien? —Pidió Georgie su veredicto.

—Me siento mil veces mejor —murmuró éste, haciendo gárgaras y escupiendo todo al retrete entre muecas de repugnancia por el regusto ácido. En cuanto fue evidente que ya no iba a salir más, Georgie bajó la palanca y el agua lavó sus pecados.

Después se giró hacia Bill. —Ya sabes qué esperamos de ti.

Suspirando a su suerte o falta de ella, Bill levantó su taza. —¡Salud! —Y bebió hasta no dejar ni una gota.

El resto fue una repetición, seguida de contritos “gracias, Georgie” que la bajista aceptó sin problemas.

 

/*/*/*/*


	6. 6.- THTV 10: Madre y enfermera. Parte II.

**6.- THTV 10: Madre y enfermera. Parte II.**

 

A lo largo de las giras, no son escasas las ocasiones en las que los gemelos la cagan en grande y Georgie tiene que ir en su auxilio. Ya sea que Tom se queme el brazo con la wafflera y sea Georgie quien le unte pomada en su ampolla porque éste es cobarde y llorica para hacerlo él mismo, o que Bill y su cabello se vean envueltos en las rejillas de la secadora y que de nueva cuenta sea Georgie quien tenga que sacarlo del apuro pelo por pelo, lo cierto es que la bajista lo hace sin manifestar desagrado, pues como ella lo ha resumido: “Ese par de idiotas son como mis hermanitos pequeños, inútiles y todo, ¿pero qué si no me queda por hacer?”, y toca apechugar.

Por su parte, Gustav se siente satisfecho de no ser una carga más para Georgie. Se cuida solo, se atiende solo, y se esfuerza por no cometer tonterías que después repercutan en Georgie.

Pero a veces… sólo a veces… hasta él mismo tiene sus tropiezos, como cuando literalmente perdió de vista el último escalón al bajar del autobús y se fue de bruces contra el pavimento. Una caída sencilla, en apariencia sin daños, pero que en una inspección más detallada, reveló una pequeña laceración, y dentro de ella un fragmento minúsculo pero potencialmente dañino de madera. En concreto, una astilla.

Por desgracia para Gustav, quien se las quería dar de hombre independiente y autosuficiente que podía curarse por su cuenta, no en vano utilizaba gafas gruesas para leer, y la tarea de retirarse esa astilla se convirtió en una pesadilla de grandes proporciones.

—Ouch… Ouch… ¡Ouch! Maldita sea… —Gruñó, sentado en la cama individual de Tom mientras éste le pinchaba en la herida con un alfiler. A su otro lado, se encontraba Bill obstruyendo la luz y siendo de poca ayuda para la delicada labor.

—Más a la izquierda, Tom… No, no tanto… Escarba más profundo.

—Un poco más y me llega al tendón —masculló Gustav, tentado de retirar la mano porque la delicadeza de Tom era inexistente, y el mayor de los gemelos estaba demostrando que para cirujano seguro no iba.

—Pues si tan fácil te parece, hazlo tú —dijo Tom, tendiéndole la aguja a su gemelo y éste negándose.

—Ay no, no tengo las vísceras para eso. Lo siento, Gus, me dan pánico las agujas.

Gustav le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad. —¡Pero si tienes dos piercings! ¡Y varios tatuajes!

—¿Y qué con eso? —Refunfuñó Bill, cruzándose de brazos—. Las agujas y yo no nos llevamos, y es definitivo.

—Casi se desmaya cuando se los pusieron —acotó Tom.

Gustav soportó cinco minutos más de tortura. Tom raspó la piel de su mano con la punta filosa del alfiler, y en el proceso le retiró gran cantidad de epidermis circundante a su herida con unas pinzas de Bill, pero el resultado siguió siendo el mismo: En la palma de su mano seguía una astilla que le lastimaba al menor movimiento.

De no ser porque bien sabía él que podría pasar a mayores, Gustav la habría dejado estar en paz. Que ahí siguiera hasta el fin de sus días y creciera en forma de árbol por todo lo que le importaba, pero no, la astilla se hacía notar, y cada vez que cerraba las manos el dolor le recordaba que un fragmento minúsculo de madero podía joderle cuanto quisiera y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y con un concierto a puertas, las horas para solucionar su problema se le escurrían entre los dedos.

—Ya, ¡me rindo, joder! —Resopló Tom, masajeándose las sienes y exasperado a morir—. Esto es imposible. Tendrás que pedir ayuda.

—No…

—Sí —corearon los gemelos.

—Tal vez si le pido ayuda a Natalie…

—Ella ya se fue a dormir. Y odia cuando la despiertan —dijo Bill con total seriedad, puesto que de carne viva sabía él cuánto mal genio tenía su maquillista si interrumpían sus sagradas horas de descanso—. Sólo ve con Georgie, ella lo arreglará.

—Ugh… Ya es tarde para eso.

Y lo era. Porque de haberse tragado el orgullo a tiempo, Georgie le habría retirado la astilla en el acto y se habría ahorrado la retahíla de regaños por no acudir antes. El prospecto que le esperaba de Georgie hurgando en la palma de su mano con un alfiler mientras lo amonestaba por no atenderse antes, no era nada halagüeño…

Y sin embargo, fue lo que hizo.

Con el metafórico rabo entre las patas, tocó a la puerta de Georgie, y ella lo recibió con los ojos entrecerrados y aspecto de haber despertada del quinto sueño.

—¿Uhm?

—Yo… erm… ¿ayuda?

—Pasa.

Una vez dentro, Gustav le explicó su problema, y en un parpadeo Georgie ya le había quitado la astilla sin que le doliera o sacarle una gota de sangre, a diferencia de Tom, quien había sido tan bruto como para provocarle una segunda lesión al lado de la primera.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias. Eres mi salvadora —hizo amagos Gustav de abrazar a Georgie, pero ella lo desdeñó con sacudidas de su muñeca.

—Déjame dormir, después…

Tendiéndose en su cama, cayó dormida como por acto de magia.

—Gracias —repitió Gustav en voz baja, arropándola con el cobertor y depositando en su mejilla un beso del más sincero agradecimiento.

Porque terco y orgulloso no iba de la mano con ‘inútil-que-no-aprende-de-sus-errores’, Gustav se juró que de ahí en adelante no esperaría a pedir ayuda si la necesitaba.

A la persona correcta, claro está, y más cuando se tratara de Georgie.

Sin dudarlo, si Georgie estaba involucrada.

 

La ocasión perfecta para demostrar su buena voluntad llegó menos de una semana después, cuando luego de soportar calambres en una pierna a lo largo del concierto que presentaron, Gustav se bajó del escenario y cojeó tras bambalinas echando pestes de todo mundo y también de la condenada madre que los parió.

Con Georgie a la zaga, Gustav se esforzó por mantener paso firme y no demostrar cuánto le dolía el pie sobre el que se apoyaba.

—Gus, vamos… —Le reclamó Georgie—. Tienes que estirarte.

—No, creo que paso —dijo él, decidido a que ignorar el problema terminaría por solucionarlo. En definitiva, no su mejor relación de causa-efecto, pero con la mente turbia por el dolor, no estaba para sinapsis más complejas que esa.

—Gustav Schäfer, haz caso en este instante —ordenó Georgie con voz autoritaria, y a Gustav no le quedó de otra que sentarse en la primera superficie plana que encontró.

—Ach, ufff…

Sin mediar otra palabra, Georgie le alzó la pierna, y en un movimiento preciso le giró el tobillo de lado a lado antes de flexionarle el pie de tal manera que el talón sobresaliera y los dedos apuntaran todo lo posible hacia arriba.

El alivio fue instantáneo, seguido de una punzada aguda y otra vez descanso.

—Tienes un nervio encogido, y también deshidratación —dijo Georgie, chasqueando la lengua—. Como siempre, olvidaste beber agua entre canciones.

—No es mi culpa, ¡ah!, estaba distraído —se excusó Gustav entre quejidos, mientras Georgie seguía con su sesión de masaje amateur y le sobaba el músculo de la pantorrilla.

—Tampoco la mía, pero aquí me tienes haciendo de madre para los gemelos y de enfermera para ti. Al menos hazme fácil este trabajo, ¿sí?

—Vale, vale…

Aceptando de una buena vez por todas que su vanidad masculina no tenía nada que hacer al lado de Georgie, Gustav se comprometió a aceptar de ella todo lo que pudiera ofrecerle, y a pagárselo con creces.

De ahí que cuando tiempo después presenció en un episodio de THTV el momento clave cuando Georgie lo interceptó después de otro concierto y le disminuyó el agarrotamiento muscular, el instante exacto cuando en su rostro se dibujó el placer casi erótico de alivio, sonrió con picardía al recordar la clase de masaje con la que él le había pagado a la bajista.

Uno por demás inapropiado a las cámaras, pero que venía a simbolizar lo que había entre los dos: Mutua cooperación, porque quien ama, lo demuestra.

 

/*/*/*/*


	7. 7.- THTV 23: Todo lo que sube…

**7.- THTV 23: Todo lo que sube…**

 

Por sugerencia de David, en vista de que los episodios de THTV eran demasiado populares como para cancelarlos durante las semanas que Bill iba a pasar en recuperación por el quiste de su garganta y consiguiente cirugía, Gustav y Georgie se vieron coaccionados (casi obligados por contrato) a aceptar que el siguiente episodio tratara de ellos dos en exclusiva.

—¿Pero qué de nosotros? —Inquirió Gustav, quien evitaba aparecer frente al lente de la cámara lo más posible. Ese trabajo de brillar bajo los reflectores se lo dejaba a los gemelos, en especial a Bill quien adoraba ser el centro de atención siempre que había oportunidad.

—Eso ustedes lo eligen —dijo David, dejando a su libre antojo un tema de lo que les viniera en gana—. Un día con ustedes dos, no sé, ¿en el zoológico?

—Sólo si nos protegieran dentro de las jaulas, porque dudo mucho poder ir a un sitio tan público sin consecuencias, Dave —señaló Georgie lo obvio, porque con la fama que gozaban dentro de Alemania, viajes tan sencillos como ir a la tienda de autoservicio de la esquina era imposible, ni hablar del zoológico en donde la concurrencia sería mil veces mayor. Por salud, sólo no.

—Por eso les permito elegir lo que les plazca. Y espero su respuesta antes de esta noche para preparar lo necesario y tener al equipo de grabación a punto para mañana.

Después de la partida de David, Gustav y Georgie compartieron suspiros de resignación.

—Espero que tengas ideas, porque yo… Pfff, ni una —admitió al baterista.

Georgie en cambio se frotó el mentón y murmuró: —Mmm, podría funcionar…

El qué, Gustav no se enteró sino hasta el día siguiente.

 

Las grabaciones de su capítulo especial empezaron con una toma ficticia de Georgie llegando en su automóvil por Gustav. Una soberana tontería, considerando que a esas alturas Georgie vivía con Gustav a tiempo completo por el pleito legal que ella tenía con su casero, pero en palabras de David: “Se vería inapropiado dar a entender que entre ustedes dos hay cualquier posibilidad, por remota que sea, de que son más que amigos”, así que filmaron la escena a las afueras de un terreno cualquiera y lo hicieron pasar como verdadero.

Ya en el vehículo, Georgie confirmó con Gustav que tenían una cita en un local de escalada bajo techo, y que salvo por ellos dos, el equipo de grabación y los instructores a cargo, no tendrían que lidiar con nadie más, por lo que podrían concentrarse sin otras preocupaciones en mente.

Para aventura de una tarde, Gustav se descubrió emocionado por colocarse los arneses alrededor de la cintura y probar cuán cierto era que se requería fuerza y destreza en sincronía para ascender a la cima.

Ya que más allá de los ensayos frente a su batería Gustav no practicaba ningún otro deporte, éste iba nervioso de no ser capaz ni de cumplir con la escalada más sencilla. Un vistazo a los muros y a la descripción de las rutas a seguir según el nivel de dificultad, Gustav consideró que quizá la de principiantes era pan comido, pero a partir de la intermedia él ya se vería en serios apuros.

A diferencia suya, Georgie se lanzó a la aventura con un brío inusitado. La primera ascensión la hizo sin siquiera sudar y sin que de su peinado se le escapara un cabello. Después de una breve pausa para beber agua y estirar los dedos agarrotados, Georgie volvió a la carga con un nivel de dificultad mayor, y salvo por un insignificante resbalón, su llegada a la meta se pudo catalogar de agotadora pero también divertida.

El camarógrafo no perdió tiempo en capturar a Georgie corta de aliento y hablando de su experiencia.

—¿Dónde sentiste más el esfuerzo? ¿En los brazos?

Georgie contestó con la vista clavada en la palma de sus manos. —Oh no, fue en los dedos. Cualquiera creería que por tocar el bajo tendría las yemas de acero, pero es donde más me resentí en la escalada.

Gustav fue de una opinión diferente, pues después de su segunda escalada, lo que más se le entumeció fueron los músculos de los brazos. En su opinión, la batería le servía como un cierto tipo de ejercicio, pero la energía necesaria para impulsar su propio peso era mucho mayor, y su arrogancia le iba a costar un par de días de dolor al moverse hasta en las tareas más insignificantes.

A diferencia de Georgie, quien todavía se lanzó a la escalada más difícil de las que había a su disposición, Gustav se sentó con algunos de los miembros de su equipo a beber una coca-cola y a animar a Georgie desde la seguridad que sólo el piso firme le podía proporcionar.

Tras más del doble de tiempo que le había costado subir las otras paredes, Georgie al final llegó a la meta, y Gustav la elogió por su tesón una vez que ella descendió, pero ni falta le hizo, puesto que ante las cámaras sonrió y sin más señaló uno de los puntos fuertes de su personalidad: La tenacidad. Que sin importar lo empinada o difícil que se viera la cuesta en su futuro, ella la iba a superar por simple fuerza de voluntad de la cual tenía reservas (en apariencia) inagotables.

Para cerrar el episodio, grabaron unas tomas más de ellos dos demostrando que sus horas de práctica con la batería y el bajo también tenían su nivel de dificultad, y por último se despidieron tanto del equipo que los atendió en el local, como de los que operaban las cámaras.

David se fue por su cuenta, lo que dejó a Gustav y a Georgie sentados en el vehículo de ésta e indecisos de qué hacer a continuación.

—Casi te propondría hacer alguna locura. Escalar me ha subido la adrenalina al tope, pero… —Georgie gimoteó lastimeramente—. Me duele todo. Y huelo a rayos después de lo que sudé con el último tramo.

—Igual yo. No te lo tomaré a mal si regresamos al departamento, tomamos una siesta, una ducha y después comemos algo. Y en cuanto al orden, es opcional con qué empezamos y con qué acabamos.

—Me gusta como piensas.

Rígidos de brazos, piernas y espalda, Gustav y Georgie pasaron en el camino por dos pizzas y un cubo de helado de chocolate como postre. A duras penas subieron las escaleras, y una vez dentro del departamento, se tuvieron que ayudar el uno al otro a desvestirse, y en la ducha a tallarse la espalda porque por sí solos no lograban ni recoger el jabón del suelo.

No hubo nada de sexual en la desnudez que compartieron al momento de recostarse en la cama y cubrirse con una manta gruesa.

Así que durmieron, comieron, volvieron a dormir, después a comer, y remataron la tarde con una lenta sesión de besos y toques en las que Gustav presionó su dura erección contra el vientre de Georgie, pero en la que los dos decidieron por mutuo acuerdo tácito que no necesitaban llevarlo más lejos.

Como remate, Tom llamó más tarde para averiguar qué tal les había ido.

—Hey, Bill manda saludos. Y mientras los doctores le prohíben hablar, yo seré su recadero. ¿Cómo fue todo?

Georgie le narró los pormenores, y sin cortarse ni un poco a pesar de que Gustav comía pizza desnudo a su lado (ella estaba en las mismas condiciones), bromeó con él acerca de decirle a David que la próxima semana el especial los incluyera a ellos tres.

Y a juzgar por la sonrisa traviesa que Gustav vio en Georgie, no fue difícil adivinar que ella ya tenía una idea en mente.

 

/*/*/*/*


	8. 8.- THTV 24: … puede permanecer donde quiera.

**8.- THTV 24: … puede permanecer donde quiera.**

 

En vista de que la rehabilitación de Bill lo mantenía ocupado gran parte de su jornada, se decidió por sugerencia de Georgie que el siguiente capítulo de THTV incluyera a los tres miembros restantes de la banda en un ambiente relajado y divertido que hiciera olvidar a las fans el estatus de receso en el que se encontraban.

Gustav sugirió mostrarlos a ellos tres haciendo labores de planchado y almidonado de ropa, pero su broma quedó en nada porque al instante Tom extendió un panfleto de lo que a él le parecía la mejor idea del mundo desde la creación del internet.

—¿Carreras de Go Karts? —Leyó David en voz alta—. Me gusta. Y el concepto podría ser ustedes tres compitiendo por un primer puesto. Sí, definitivamente se queda.

—Aw, Dave —hizo Georgie un puchero—, y yo que iba a sugerir una visita alrededor de Magdeburg.

—Esa idea es terrible —dijo Tom—, la mía es mejor.

—Y se queda —secundó David—. Mañana empezamos a rodar, así que a las siete en punto estén listos.

Y listos estuvieron.

 

Las grabaciones dieron comienzo con una toma del mayor de los gemelos pasando por Gustav y Georgie, seguida por una breve introducción de a dónde iban y qué planeaban hacer ahí. Como era de esperarse en él, Tom no perdió oportunidad en recalcar que el primer puesto sería indiscutiblemente suyo, puesto que sus dones tras el volante eran inigualables y demás blablablá insustancial con el que se explayó frente al camarógrafo hasta quedar como el próximo Michael Schumacher que Alemania estuviera esperando para idolatrar.

Desde su sitio en el asiento de atrás, Gustav se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco, hastiado al extremo de la fanfarronería de Tom, que esa sí no tenía parangón. En cambio Georgie se lo tomó con calma, relajada y fresca como un girasol en la mañana.

—… Gustav es un conductor agresivo, así que mi única preocupación es evitar que él se quiera estrellar contra mí —atrajo de pronto Tom la atención del baterista, y éste se guardó bien de corroborar lo cierta que era esa teoría, porque después de su discurso, Gustav en verdad que quería posicionarse detrás de Tom y arremeter contra él con el acelerador pisado hasta fondo.

Y no es que fuera su culpa enteramente por ser corto de temperamento una vez que se colocaba en el asiento del piloto, sino de todos los demás conductores que eran unas bestias rumiantes para manejar y no le quedaba de otra más que actuar en consecuencia. O al menos eso era lo que él se decía en casos así.

Una vez en el local, no perdieron tiempo en colocarse las gorras y los cascos que les proveyeron, y después de escuchar las indicaciones de lo que tenían o no permitido hacer durante su tiempo en la pista, cada uno pisó el acelerador a su máxima potencia y dio lo mejor de sí.

El resultado final no asombró a nadie.

Tom, el obsesivo Tom que no toleraba perder ni ante sus amigos más cercanos, obtuvo el primer lugar por el que tanta tabarra había dado. Orgulloso se paró en el pódium de ganadores, y a quien quisiera oírlo (nadie en realidad, pero no les quedó de otra) le contó de sus hazañas en las vueltas y giros. Todo con una excesiva cantidad de detalles que abrumaban y aburrían un poco.

Georgie llegó en un respetable segundo lugar, y para Gustav fue el tercero porque tenía hambre y moría por terminar las grabaciones del día e ir por unas hamburguesas.

Para su mala suerte, David les recordó que tenían un compromiso más antes de ser libres, lo que implicó tres horas más de trabajo y los dejó a ellos tres un tanto hastiados y otro tanto hambrientos.

—Bueno, nos dejas de paso y ya está —dijo Gustav, planeando mentalmente el resto de su tarde.

Después de una ducha para quitarse la mugre de la jornada, planeaba aprovechar las horas que le restaban al día para seducir a Georgie y convencerla de ponerse arriba y cabalgarlo como chica de rodeo. La postura, si bien era una favorita de los dos, seguido dejaba a Georgie con dolor de muslos, y de ahí que convencerla que los orgasmos conseguidos así valieran la pena fuera una labor titánica.

—¿Y no quieren mejor que comamos juntos? —Propuso Tom en su lugar—. Bill va a volver tarde de su rehabilitación, y me aburro solo en el departamento. Esto de ser hijo único por la mitad del día es un muermo total. No sé cómo Georgie soportó una infancia así.

—Bah —desdeñó ésta que por eso su niñez hubiera sido mala—, exagerado.

—Ya, pues es que… —Gustav se devanó los sesos en búsqueda de un pretexto plausible que les diera la oportunidad de escabullirse del compromiso.

Por desgracia para él, Georgie tenía otros planes.

—Paga tú y eliges el lugar.

—Italiano entonces. Conozco un lugar que-…

Poniendo una mueca de irritación, Gustav se cruzó de brazos y maldijo su suerte. No sólo sus planes acababan de ser cortados de tajo, sino que la erección en sus pantalones no se daba por enterada y se mantenía lista para la acción.

«Anda, grandulón», pensó Gustav mientras se acomodaba la tela de sus jeans para no delatarse, «vuelve a dormir, que esto ya no fue».

Desde su sitio en el asiento trasero, Gustav se distrajo en pensamientos que pasaron de la frustración a los celos en cuanto Georgie y Tom pasaron de él y se concentraron en dialogar el uno con el otro.

Había una cierta complicidad entre los dos, que Gustav se preguntó si así era como se veían él y Georgie ante terceros, y que de ahí Bill percibiera las vibras que lo mantenían siempre alerta a atraparlos con las manos en la masa.

No se trataba de nada en concreto, salvo pequeños roces aquí y allá como cuando Tom decía una broma y Georgie le tocaba el brazo; o viceversa cuando era el turno de ella y Tom le apoyaba brevemente la mano en la pierna. Nunca muy arriba como para considerarlo peligroso, pero si por una fracción de segundo más de la que se vería entre dos simples amigos.

—¿Gus?

—¿Sí? —Salió él de su trance.

—Le decía a Tom que pidamos la comida para llevar y comamos en casa, pero no sabemos qué departamento. ¿El tuyo o el suyo?

—Mejor el suyo. Como llovió ayer, tengo los calzoncillos secando adentro.

—Vale, esa era más información de la que necesitaba estar enterado, pero vale —rió Tom, y resumió con Georgie su conversación de antes.

Así que pidieron, esperaron por su orden, y luego condujeron hasta el departamento que les pertenecía a los gemelos y que antes era de los cuatro.

A Gustav le dio nostalgia apenas cruzar el dintel, pero se le pasó en cuanto recordó la pila de trastes sucios en el fregadero y el desastre habitual al que Bill los sometía con sus objetos personales desperdigados en cada cuarto. Tom era más cuidadoso con el aseo y el orden, pero eso no impedía que sobre la mesa del comedor descansaran siete gorras de siete diferentes colores a la espera de que su dueño se decantara por una.

Comieron por decisión unánime frente al televisor, una nueva adquisición de pantalla plana del que Tom era propietario, y acompañaron la comida con una película de acción en la que uno de los actores secundarios iba por ahí sin camiseta y presumiendo de sus amplios pectorales, así que Georgie dio muestras de abanicarse la cara cada vez que salía en escena y clarificar que sólo por eso valía la pena la trama.

—Bah, qué sorpresa —bromeó con ella Tom—, es rubio y robusto, casi regordete. Justo como te gustan.

Gustav se congeló con medio bocado de pasta colgándole fuera de la boca. ¿Qué demonios acababa de decir Tom? Porque si su imaginación le estaba haciendo una jugarreta, por seguro que era una muy cruel.

—Tú me conoces —respondió Georgie, con tal tranquilidad y sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, que Gustav estuvo a punto de tener una embolia.

El comentario pasó sin más, pero durante el resto de la película a Gustav le costó concentrarse en nada más que eso. Con una gota perlada de sudor sobre su ceja derecha, al final de su estancia (Bill recién había llegado, y se fue directo a la cama después de saludar) Gustav se despidió de Tom esperando de él alguna reacción que le permitiera vislumbrar de que había ido todo eso, pero no hubo nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Y como la curiosidad lo mataba, Gustav se mordió la lengua durante el trayecto que él y Georgie hicieron en taxi hasta su departamento, pero ni un segundo más, pues apenas encontrarse dentro y con la puerta cerrada, pidió una detallada explicación

—¿Qué diablos fue eso de antes?

—¿Antes? —Georgie se sacó los zapatos y prosiguió en línea recta hasta la habitación de Gustav.

—Sí, antes. ¿Qué era eso de tu galán rubio sin camiseta? ¿Y cómo que regordete?

Georgie soltó una risita. —Ah, eso. Temo informarte que no hay nada que leer entre líneas. Tal cual lo entendiste, eso fue.

—¡Pero…! —Gustav se trabó con su propia lengua.

—Déjalo ser —pidió Georgie—. Es algo entre Tom y yo de lo que no necesitas saber todo. Y mucho menos encelarte —aclaró lo último con un tono decisivo que no aceptaba réplicas.

Y como al parecer no tenía fundamentos para oponerse, Gustav se resignó. —Ok. Tú mandas.

Con afecto, Georgie le besó la punta de la nariz. —Así me gusta.

 

/*/*/*/*


	9. 9.- THTV 32: Un ‘Hot Topic’ en toda regla.

**9.- THTV 32: Un ‘Hot Topic’ en toda regla.**

 

Es en uno de sus viajes a USA, en concreto a Los Ángeles, cuando la banda participa en una sesión de fotos para la cadena de Hot Topic. En palabras de David Jost, un compromiso imposible de rechazar, puesto que es precisamente Hot Topic quien más ha contribuido a su fama en el continente americano, así que se preparan para lo que podría ser un día cualquiera pero no lo es.

La propia Georgie lo dice frente a las cámaras:

—No tengo ni la menor idea de qué vende Hot Topic con exactitud, pero Bill le echó el ojo a unos cuantos pares de los zapatos que se venden aquí, así que… Es un estilo diferente. No para cualquiera, pero ciertamente para él sí.

Apenas cumplir con las poses y cambios de ropa que se le piden, Gustav buscó cómo escabullirse del bullicio de luces y reflectores, así que se dirigió a la barra de botanas y refrescos para servirse una de las suculentas naranjas que ahí estaban.

Por la excitación de su manager y la presencia constante de su camarógrafo, Gustav supuso que esa fecha sería inmortalizada en un nuevo episodio de THTV, por lo que se cuidó bien de actuar diferente a como se esperaba de él. Para ser más preciso, evitó que sus ojos vagaran sobre la figura de Georgie mientras ella se cambiaba de prendas entre tomas detrás de una improvisada mampara.

Daba igual y el equipo lo sabía. Convivían los cuatro desde tantos años atrás, que a Georgie le importaba un pepino (y a ellos también, en teoría) que ella se desnudara hasta quedar en ropa interior durante las sesiones de fotos, incluidas las veces en que Georgie les daba la espalda y se despojaba hasta del sostén. Por lo menos en el caso de Bill la indiferencia era total. Para el menor de los gemelos, por mucho que insistiera ante la prensa y los medios que no era homosexual, lo cierto es la desnudez femenina no le provocaba ninguna reacción, y Georgie no era la excepción.

Tom en cambio era harina de otro costal. No que cuando Georgie se paseara frente a ellos en ropa interior a él se le abriera la boca y la mandíbula le cayera al suelo como en una de esas viejas caricaturas; cero ojos desorbitados y erecciones imposibles de disimular, aunque de vez en cuando había miradas de soslayo, y en una ocasión en la que Gustav se tuvo que contener para no darle un puñetazo en plena boca, también una palmada en el trasero semioculto por unas bragas tipo bikini de Georgie.

Bastaba explicar que Georgie fue la que le asestó un golpe en el estómago y asunto arreglado; Tom no volvió a propasarse con ella, aunque eso no evitó que cuando Georgie se paseara por ahí casi del todo vestida en su traje de Eva, a él no se le giraran por sí solos los ojos en su dirección.

En cuanto al propio Gustav… quería él creer que su autocontrol era digno de admiración, pero también debía admitir sus faltas cuando su error era quedársele viendo fijo a Georgie mientras ella posaba para los objetivos. Sin ningún gesto exagerado, Gustav se conformaba con admirarla en secreto y recordarse de parpadear y no salivar en exceso.

Su sesión transcurrió sin grandes contratiempos, excepto por un pequeño error técnico cuando Georgie se quedó atrapada con una de las esposas que la tienda vendía y Gustav acudió a su rescate.

Terminadas las fotos y dichos los protocolarios ‘gracias por todo’ y ‘hasta luego, fue un placer trabajar con ustedes’ cada uno de ellos abandonó las instalaciones con una bolsa de regalo de Hot Topic y el permiso de su manager por hacer del resto del día lo que les viniera en gana.

—Nosotros iremos de compras —anunció Bill entre canturreos, saltando de aquí a allá porque el contenido de su bolsa lo había elegido él mismo de los anaqueles del almacén. En su poder iban ya tres collares, dos pares de botas altas, y unos suspensorios de pantalón, entre otras cosas.

Tom reclamó ante el plural. —¿Nosotros?

—¿Es que no piensas acompañarme? —Alzó Bill una ceja en su característico ademán, y su gemelo suspiró.

—Yo no dije eso…

—Pues es un hecho, irás conmigo a peinar las tiendas. Piénsalo: Puedes ampliar tu, erm, colección de gorras, Tomi…

Tom sacudió su bolsa de Hot Topic que llevaba dentro más de diez gorras, pero como la afición de Tom iba más de la mano con la palabra adicción, éste aceptó la invitación de Bill.

Para Gustav, quien a su vez llevaba una bolsa repleta de camisetas y pantalones, la decisión fue sencilla: Por su parte él se retiraba al hotel. Planeaba comer algo en el camino, pero básicamente buscaba regresar a su cama tamaño king size y reponer las últimas horas de sueño que se le habían negado.

Georgie pareció de la misma idea, y juntos pasaron a un restaurante que se encontraba a tres cuadras del hotel en el que se hospedaban. Comieron hamburguesas y papas con la típica malteada que se veía en televisión, y aprovechando que Saki y otro miembro del staff que los cuidaba estaban sentados en otra mesa, aprovecharon para conversar en voz baja de sus asuntos.

—So… tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo Georgie, guiñándole un ojo a Gustav por encima de su comida.

—¿Ah sí?

—Ajá… Yo misma elegí las prendas que me regalaron, y planeo modelártelas. Eso si te apetece, claro…

—Por supuesto que sí —murmuró Gustav con la garganta seca. Bebió un sorbo de su malteada y después de corroborar que Saki y el otro guardia no los espiaban, continuó—: Encantado.

—Encantado te voy a dejar…

Y porque era una mujer firme en sus compromisos, Georgie así lo hizo en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro de la suite de Gustav y ella se alzó la camiseta para quedar cubierta con un sostén y jeans.

—Tú siéntate aquí y disfruta del show —le indicó Georgie, para sorpresa de Gustav, sacando las esposas de antes y encadenándolo con las manos por la espalda.

De no ser porque ya antes habían jugado un poco con bufandas y mascadas a amarrarse para deleite del otro, Gustav se habría resistido. Odiaba la sensación de vulnerabilidad, pero cuando de por medio había tintes sexuales… su actitud daba un giro radical de 180º.

Usando su camiseta de antes, Georgie se la colocó a Gustav en la cabeza y oscureció su visión. Al cabo de dos minutos, Georgie se la retiró y Gustav observó que se había cambiado el resto de ropa por un bikini con estampado jamaiquino que antes había visto en uno de los maniquíes de la tienda.

—Wow…

—¿Y qué tal?

—Luces… increíble.

Georgie posó sus manos sobre la cadera. —No estaba segura. Es bastante más revelador de lo que acostumbro usar, pero… imaginé que tú sabrías apreciarlo, incluso si no vamos a la playa en los próximos meses.

—Uhmmm… —Gustav se mordió el labio inferior cuando Georgie pasó de estar parada a sentarse en sus piernas con una de las suyas a cada lado de su cadera.

Con su trasero apoyado directo en su regazo, Gustav deseó tener las manos libres para sujetarla.

—Te apuesto que los gemelos no vuelven en horas…

—Ufff —resopló Gustav cuando Georgie refregó su trasero contra la entrepierna de él.

—Y para entonces estarán tan cansados que se irán directo a la cama…

—Mmm…

Como si quisiera poner a prueba su resistencia, Georgie se arrodilló frente a Gustav hasta que su busto quedó a la altura del rostro de Gustav.

—¿Te libero o…?

—¿O? —Tanteó Gustav el terreno, apoyando la mejilla contra el seno izquierdo de Georgie. La suavidad de su piel, el aroma de su cuerpo, la noción de estar a su merced, provocó que la sangre abandonara su cerebro y se concentrara en un punto mucho más al sur en su anatomía.

—Juego contigo a mi antojo. Tú elijes.

Y como desde siempre había sido así, Georgie con las riendas en su poder y él esclavo de su voluntad, Gustav asintió, mudo e incapaz de verbalizar su deseo de pertenecerle a ella.

El sexo que siguió a su sumisión incluyó un collar de cuero al cuello y una cadena de metal (cortesía también de Hot Topic, y vaya con esa tienda…) con la que Georgie marcó ritmo de su encuentro y lo hizo ver las estrellas. Un acercamiento nada ortodoxo a lo que él entendía de juegos relacionados al poder y control sexual, pero como primer intento le sirvieron para descubrir en él una faceta que se deleitaba en ceder el mando y sólo… _ser_.

Ser, y sobre todo, pertenecer a Georgie.

 

/*/*/*/*


	10. 10.- THTV 33: En nubes (de chocolate).

**10.- THTV 33: En nubes (de chocolate).**

 

Volar nunca es divertido, de ello puede dar juramento Gustav. La comida es terrible, mantener la postura es fatal, y ni hablar de los estrechos baños donde el riesgo de acabar contra una pared es seguro, pero hay ocasiones en las que los pequeños inconvenientes se suman a los grandes, y es entonces cuando la urgencia por aterrizar le acomete con fuerza.

—Ugh, turbulencias —se quejó Georgie, gafas puestas y abrazando a su almohada de viaje mientras el avión se sacudía por una ráfaga de viento marítimo.

Nada de lo cual actuar sorprendidos, considerando que volaban con dirección a LA, y el vuelo se pronosticaba largo y tedioso a morir.

Para colmo, el camarógrafo de su equipo de THTV iba con ellos en la cabina, y decidió que una entrevista exprés y unas cuantas tomas de ellos en su peor aspecto eran la solución ideal para pasar el rato. Por supuesto, los gemelos saltaron a la primera oportunidad de relucir bajo el foco de los reflectores, así que Bill se dedicó a hablar de sus películas favoritas y a quejarse de las que no lo eran tanto.

—Y ahora va a contarle a todas las fans que no le gustó nada aquella vez que vimos Hot Shots —masculló Georgie para Gustav.

Entre ellos dos y dos gemelos se interponía el pasillo, así que el ruido de su conversación les llegaba opacado por el del resto de los pasajeros, pero Georgie no perdió oportunidad en comentar con Gustav de todo lo que aquel par hablaba.

Para Gustav, quien se protegía del mundanal ruido usando sus audífonos SilentSound, las interrupciones le fastidiaban un poco a pesar de que era Georgie de quien se trataba. Y no es que la culpa fuera enteramente de la bajista, Gustav había dormido mal la noche anterior y él tenía planes de reponer esas horas de descanso durante el vuelo, pero con cada golpecito en el hombro que lo obligaba a destaparse una oreja, su paciencia se deterioraba más y más.

—¡Gus! —Chilló de pronto Georgie, y Gustav dejó de lado su impaciencia para consolarla. Él también había sentido las turbulencias que sacudieron el avión, y consciente de que Georgie le tenía pánico a morir en un accidente aéreo, sujetó su mano y la apretó fuerte.

—Hey, tranquila —murmuró, sacándose con la mano libre los auriculares y dejándolos en su regazo—. Relájate. Es sólo una ráfaga de viento.

—Sí, una que podría romper un ala, y entonces los motores estallarían y caeríamos en picada al mar. Y así moriría contigo, pero pensando en mamá y en Robert. Oh Dios, ¿por qué pensé en eso? Ahora nos he echado la sal encima —tembló Georgie, clavando las uñas en la palma de Gustav. El baterista gimió; un poco más de presión y correría sangre.

—En primera, es lo más improbable que he escuchado en la vida, y segundo… Uhm, me lastimas. ¿Podrías quizá, aflojar un poco? Ajá, así…

Liberada la tensión en los dedos de Georgie, Gustav continuó sujetándole la mano, contento de que entre los presentes era bien conocido el miedo que ella le tenía a viajar por aire, lo que le permitía demostrar su afecto sin temor a represalias.

Distrayéndola con charla banal y bromas que entre ellos dos resultaban graciosas, Georgie logró serenarse un poco, aunque para mejores resultados, aceptó de David un ansiolítico y lo apuró con media botella de agua que la azafata en turno le obsequió.

—Es linda —dijo Georgie cuando la mujer siguió atendiendo al resto de su equipo.

—¿Linda como ‘me gusta su maquillaje’ o linda tipo ‘quiero un trío con ella y contigo? —Bromeó Gustav, y escandalizada Georgie le pegó en el brazo.

—Shhh, ¡Gustav! —Siseó, corroborando que nadie a su alrededor los hubiera escuchado—. Ni se te ocurra volver a repetirlo. Si alguien se entera, las burlas no se acabarían ni en un millón de años.

—Sólo decía…

Aprovechando que el avión por fin se mantenía estático, Georgie se acomodó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. A punto estaba de sumirse en el delicioso sueño que tanta falta le hacía, cuando un skittle color rojo le dio de lleno en la cabeza y la asustó.

—¡¿Uh?! ¿Qué fue eso?

—Los gemelos —susurró Gustav—, ignóralos. Están haciendo el payaso para las cámaras.

—Que lo hagan en el baño, yo quiero dormir… —Abrazando más fuerte su almohada, Georgie resistió estoica la caída de diez caramelos más, dos servilletas hechas bola, tres hielos, y por último un chocolate, lo que originó en una historia, que dependiendo de quien la contara, tenía un final por completo diferente.

—… sí, una vez le tiré un chocolate a Georgie y se le metió por el cuello de la blusa hasta la espalda. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba del todo derretido, ja —rió Bill, acompañado por Tom, quien apenas podía hablar sin ahogarse por la risa que le daba.

—Jajá, es cierto, jajá… Georgie se enojó tanto, jajá, que duró una semana completa sin hablarle a Bill…

—Y después se vengó cambiando mi loción de la cara con mayonesa.

—Bill se dio cuenta tarde, cuando ya se la había puesto hasta el cuello…

Rompiendo en carcajadas sincronizadas, los gemelos se tomaron con humor aquella anécdota, y tuvo que intervenir su manager para hacerlos callar, y de paso pedirle al camarógrafo que censurara esa parte del video porque no le parecía del todo adecuado que las fans se enteraran de las desavenencias dentro de la banda, sin importar qué tan insignificantes o no fueran.

—¿Recuerdas? —Preguntó Gustav a Georgie, atento a que a pesar de su inmovilidad y aparente estado ausente, la bajista estaba despierta y se mordía la lengua para no reír.

—Claro, ¿cómo olvidar _eso_?

Y es que el _eso_ en cuestión tenía un matiz por demás contrastante al que los gemelos conocían.

Cierto, el infeliz de Bill había atinado en el blanco por la mayor parte de la historia. Sí, le había lanzado un chocolate que se le derritió a Georgie dentro de la playera y la arruinó para siempre; sí, ella se vengó cambiando su valiosa crema de 50€ la onza por mayonesa a la que perfumó para no delatarse; y un último sí, porque aparte de lo anterior, Bill se había tenido que disculpar en la forma de una nueva chaqueta de lujo que Georgie todavía conservaba como prenda de uso cotidiano, aunque como era de esperarse, de eso no había hablado el menor de los gemelos ante las cámaras para no revelar su faceta tierna.

Pero de lo que nadie se había enterado, era que después de haberse enfurecido hasta el tope de sus capacidades y al borde de una embolia por el agravio pasado, Georgie se olvidó por completo del asunto cuando Gustav hizo a un lado la camiseta y le limpió la espalda embarrada en chocolate a base de besos, lengüetazos y uno que otro mordisco que la pusieron a punto para continuar su sesión de limpieza en la ducha y bajo el agua caliente.

Menos mal que en esa ocasión habían tenido que compartir cuarto, y que Georgie había manifestado su enojo fuerte y claro, porque les sirvió de pretexto para encerrarse tras su puerta y no salir en lo que les restó de jornada.

Según los gemelos, Georgie se había encolerizado tanto que sufrió de un fuerte dolor de cabeza y pasó la tarde acostada y con Gustav como su enfermero personal, cuando la realidad era que Georgie los olvidó por completo después del primer toque de Gustav sobre su espalda, y ocupó el resto de su tarde libre en pagárselo con creces.

Es definitiva, una historia vieja y con dos versiones, pero una que pasó a la posteridad y a la vez desapercibida en uno de los tantos episodios de THTV.

Para Georgie, pero en especial para Gustav, mejor que fuera así. No era incumbencia de nadie más que de ellos dos y al cuerno con lo demás.

 

/*/*/*/*


	11. 11.- THTV 40: Toma una foto, así durará más.

**11.- THTV 40: Toma una foto, así durará más.**

 

En el ir y venir entre Europa y Norteamérica, Gustav se dio cuenta que ya había olvidado el número de veces en que se encontraban en Nueva York, y de paso, exactamente qué iban a hacer ahí.

—Entrevistas, ¿qué más si no? —Ironizó Tom, cuando temprano en su día, llegaron a una de las oficinas de MTV para una sesión de preguntas y respuestas, seguida como era probable de una de fotos.

En un agradable giro de los hechos, se les anunció que iban a pasar por una cabina de fotos instantáneas y de esa manera quedaría registrado en su muro de visitas que ellos habían estado ahí para la posteridad.

Después de las fotos individuales y una de grupo, fue el turno de un breve receso para comer algo de la mesa del buffet y esperar a los entrevistadores, lo que Gustav y Georgie aprovecharon para un momento de relativa privacidad para comentar entre ellos un pequeñísimo detalle que no les había pasado por alto antes.

—¿Recuerdas?

—Claro…

En clave, porque nunca se sabía quién estaba cerca para enterarse de lo que no le incumbía o para malinterpretar lo que para nada era de su asunto, Gustav y Georgie eludieron a toda costa el decir claramente lo mucho que el tomarse fotografías en la cabina les traía recuerdos de una tarde libre en la que tras la cortina de la cabina a la que habían visitado por capricho, se dejaron fotografiar besándose y en poses provocativas.

Gustav guardaba en la memoria ese momento como uno de los más atesorados, y lo mismo ocurría con las fotografías, las cuales mantenía escondidas en una caja que permanecía bajo la cama de su habitación en Magdeburg. Georgie tenía su propia copia, y el baterista estaba seguro de que ella también las tenía escondidas bajo llave y con tres candados, si acaso porque en el acontecimiento de que un tercero cualquiera pusiera sus manos encima de ellas, arruinaría sus carreras en menos de medio segundo.

Costaba creerlo, pero a Gustav no dejaba de turbarle que un set de cuatro inocentes fotografías de un novio besando a su novia y compartiendo un buen rato pudiera poner fin a lo que por años habían luchado por edificar. Sólo cuatro fotografías…

Después de comer, pasaron a la sala donde se realizaría la entrevista, y las preguntas no fueron nada del otro mundo. El porqué del nombre de la banda, si en verdad Bill y Tom eran gemelos a pesar de sus apariencias disímiles, planes de un próximo disco, y por supuesto, si alguno de ellos contaba con una pareja.

Rápidos en denegar, los gemelos, exceptuando que Tom se extendió en su perorata de los amores de una noche y lo conveniente que era para él vivir sin ataduras.

—Ajá, en sus fantasías adolescentes —ironizó Georgie para Gustav, pues ambos estaban bien enterados de que Tom jamás había llevado a ninguna fan a su habitación porque en la mayoría de las ocasiones, la compartía con Bill. Y Bill lo descuartizaría sin dudarlo si se atrevía a subir a su cuarto a alguien que no fuera parte de la banda o del equipo cercano.

Gustav y Georgie también negaron cualquier relación romántica con nadie, y su tarde acabó con un par de horas libres y el poder de hacer con ellas lo que les viniera en gana. Sin un concierto a la vuelta de la esquina y con su itinerario despejado en las próximas veinticuatro horas, cada uno decidió lo que mejor le convenía.

Para los gemelos, una visita rápida a un musical en Broadway para el que David les había conseguido entradas de lujo, en cambio para Gustav y Georgie…

—No sé si sea buena idea esto que planeas —dijo Gustav, de la mano de Georgie mientras los dos caminaban a sus anchas por la ciudad.

En vista de que con gorra y gafas oscuras eran irreconocibles (para Georgie además incluía esconder su cabello en una coleta), convencieron a David de permitirles salir a comer y al cine que se encontraba a unas manzanas de distancia, a lo que su manager le dio el visto bueno y los dos bajaron a la calle con sonrisas patentes en el rostro y los dedos entrelazados.

—Gus, vive la vida. Esto quedará entre tú y yo.

Dar con otra cabina de fotos instantáneas no fue un problema. Después de todo se encontraban en New York, y ahí las atracciones para turistas se contaban por docenas en cada calle. Bastó esperar su turno detrás de un grupo de chicas adolescentes alegres y risueñas para que la cabina fuera suya por los próximos minutos.

—Vamos a ver… ¿Traes cambio de dólar? —Murmuró Georgie, leyendo las instrucciones de la cabina.

Gustav pagó por los dos, y pasaron a sentarse dentro, Georgie en las piernas de Gustav rodeándole por el cuello, y las manos de éste, una en su cintura y la otra sujetándola del trasero.

El primer flashazo los capturó en esa pose, y para la segunda Georgie no se contuvo al sujetar el rostro de Gustav con ambas manos y besarlo de lleno en los labios.

La tercera fotografía incluyó a Gustav extasiado mientras Georgie se retiraba, y la cuarta finalizó con ellos dos unidos de nuevo por un beso que duró lo suficiente para que quien esperara por su turno, les pidiera darse prisa y salir.

Al salir recogieron las instantáneas, y como pagaron por dos copias, cada uno guardó la suya en la cartera y en acuerdo tácito se comprometieron a apenas regresar a Alemania, guardarlas con el resto donde nada ni nadie más que ellos pudiera echarles un vistazo.

Cumplieron su palabra a David yendo a comer en un restaurante asiático (sabría Dios de qué país, pero los fideos con verdura estaban deliciosos) y a una función tardía en un cine derruido que anunciaba “Las edades de Lulú”. Gustav se escandalizó por el erotismo de la película que no se cortaba en desnudos ni en escenas de sexo, pero Georgie insistió en quedarse, y durante las siguientes dos horas, miró cautivada la pantalla sin apartar la pista salvo para robarle palomitas dulces a Gustav y compartir con él que algunas de las escenas la ponían de tono para regresar al hotel y arrancarse la ropa mutuamente.

Gustav admitió su falta de ojo crítico para el séptimo arte, pero disfrutó la película, y en efecto, cuando volvieron al hotel, Georgie cumplió su promesa al desnudarse apenas cruzar el dintel de la puerta, y seducir a Gustav antes de que él tuviera tiempo de nada más.

No un clásico encuentro de ‘hacer el amor’ pero uno en el que lo redefinieron para ellos dos, y que al final, con Gustav recostado en la curva de los pechos de Georgie y sus piernas entrecruzadas, fue tan válido como el de cualquier otra pareja.

 

/*/*/*/*


	12. 12.- THTV 41: Intercambio equivalente; la haces, la pagas.

**12.- THTV 41: Intercambio equivalente; la haces, la pagas.**

 

En su rol de observador silencioso no oficial de la banda, Gustav tuvo el dudoso privilegio de percatarse de ciertas actividades que ocurrían durante los meses de gira. Por supuesto, un 99% de lo que captaba con sus cinco sentidos terrenales y el sexto sensorial sólo le servía para sus propios propósitos o no tenía relevancia alguna a terceros.

Más bien, era como una especie de súperpoder que no servía para nada, como ser invisible en la oscuridad y volar a una altura máxima de treinta centímetros.

Pero optimista como era cuando se aburría, Gustav decidió sacar provecho de sus ratos muertos y observar, atento a algo que llamara su atención y valiera la pena. De ahí que en menos de una semana descubriera un patrón que hasta entonces le había pasado desapercibido.

No era ningún secreto que los gemelos se metían con Georgie. Nada serio, por supuesto. Sólo infinidad de burlas, bromas que rayaban en lo pesado, comentarios un tanto pasados de raya, y en general, ser una molestia equivalente a una ampolla (o dos) en el talón: No mortal, pero que a cada paso la maldices.

Cuando no era Tom, era Bill fastidiando a Georgie, y ésta se lo tomaba con una calma y resignación casi pasmosa. No porque en las venas le faltara sangre para plantarles cara, de eso estaba seguro Gustav, quien había presenciado las peores facetas de Georgie cuando ella estaba enojada, y para nada era que se dejara despojar de sus derechos cuando creía tener la razón.

Era más bien como si con los gemelos tuviera un ilimitado sentido de paciencia, y por más que estos hicieran para enfurecerla, ella rara vez reaccionaba de mala manera. Claro, hasta ella tenía sus límites, como cuando Tom juzgó de gracia singular el tensar de más las cuerdas de su bajo y Georgie se llevó cuatro cortes en el antebrazo por culpa del accidente que eso propició, y también aquella ocasión en la que Bill quemó la plancha del cabello de Georgie y olvidó comentárselo, así que la bajista salió al público con una coleta y gorra para ocultar su terrible estado capilar.

En general, ambas partes estaban plenamente conscientes de dónde terminaba la línea de las risas y empezaba la del llanto, por lo que la tolerancia entre ellos fluía como la seda a pesar de uno que otro problemilla sin importancia en el camino.

O eso creía Gustav hasta que sus dotes excepcionales de observación le señalaron un minúsculo, casi imperceptible hecho: Que Georgie no demostrara cabreo, no implicaba que éste no existiera. O mejor dicho, que no tuviera consecuencias…

Para prueba, el último episodio de THTV que se había grabado y que incluía a Bill de compras por unos grandes almacenes de víveres en USA. Bill había entrado a la tienda en compañía del camarógrafo, un guardaespaldas y una de las asistentes personales, y por espacio de una hora dieron vueltas por los pasillos comprando cualquier tontería que se les vino a la mente. De regreso en el autobús cerraron el segmento con una minientrevista donde Bill entregó dulces a Tom, desodorizantes para el baño, y papel higiénico extra fuerte para Georgie.

La bajista cumplió con su parte del trato, y actuó divertida por la ocurrencia de Bill en inmortalizar para la cámara el hecho de que le había llevado papel de baño con el implícito mensaje asqueroso de que lo necesitaba para sus funciones fisiológicas.

Gustav se fingió ausente de todo ese asunto por cortesía de sus auriculares, pero en sí, el ser testigo presencial le molestó sobremanera, porque de haberse invertido los papeles, que fuera Georgie la que le hiciera esa broma de mal gusto a él a Tom, Bill habría exigido malhumorado que eso se eliminara del episodio de la semana. Una doble moral con la que el menor de los gemelos jugaba cuando la balanza de la justicia se inclinaba a su conveniencia.

Y a pesar de no demostrar que le afectara, la verdad es que una vez apagadas las cámaras, Georgie llevó el papel de baño al sanitario del autobús y se demoró unos minutos más de lo habitual ahí adentro.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya estrenaste el primer rollo? —Preguntó Bill, chocando las palmas con Tom por su comentario.

—Mmm… —Fue la respuesta desinteresada de Georgie, quien pasó a sentarse de vuelta frente a su portátil en la mesa donde comían, y no volvió a prestarle atención a nadie por el resto del día.

Ahí habría terminado todo eso, de no ser porque más tarde en la noche Bill decidió que era momento de darse una bien merecida manicura que incluía retocarse el esmalte negro de las uñas, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando no encontró en el gabinete del baño su exclusiva botella de laca Chanel que le había costado nada despreciables 27 euros en su último viaje a París.

—¡… es que estoy seguro de que dejé el envase ahí! —Siguió refunfuñando Bill por el siguiente cuarto de hora mientras desalojaba el botiquín del baño y examinaba su contenido.

Tom le acompañaba, pero no era de gran ayuda porque lo hacía muy en contra de su voluntad.

—Tal vez lo perdiste en el último hotel en el que nos hospedamos y lo olvidaste. A veces dejas cosas atrás, como esas gafas para el sol de Dior.

—¡No! Yo estoy seguro que lo vi aquí ayer, o puede ser que anteayer, pero no más de tres días atrás. De eso puedo estar seguro. Así que no te quejes y ayúdame a buscar en mi maletín de maquillaje.

El quejido dolido de Tom invadió el autobús, igual que sus fuertes pisadas mientras Bill lo arrastraba al área de literas y juntos rebuscaban entre las maletas y el equipaje por el diminuto envase de esmalte negro.

—Suerte con eso… —Murmuró Georgie por lo bajo, tan quedamente que Gustav creyó que era parte de su imaginación, pero bastó una simple mirada entre ellos dos para poner las cartas sobre la mesa: Georgie era la culpable de la desaparición del esmalte—. ¿Uh?

—¿Es por lo del papel ultra fuerte?

—Por eso, y porque temprano Tom me despertó con su música. Pensé que merecían una de mis ofertas especiales de dos por uno.

—¿Y el esmalte está…?

—En el bolsillo de los jeans que Tom utilizó ayer. No los llevará a la lavandería por lo menos en una semana más, y lo más seguro es que para entonces ya habrá olvidado todo este asunto de la laca. Pero cuando alguno de los asistentes lo encuentre y mencioné en qué carga de lavada salió… Ese par se va a pelear.

—Oh, Georgie… —Gustav rió entre dientes, anotando en su tabla de puntajes una línea más a favor de Georgie y cero para la de los gemelos, quienes seguían sin sumar uno más uno y percatarse que cuando jodían a la bajista, ella se las arreglaba para joderlos el doble.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: No te metas con quien tiene el tiempo y la disposición de vengarse.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

—Yo, hace cinco segundos —dijo Georgie, satisfecha de sí misma por su ocurrencia, y con los gemelos discutiendo de ruido de fondo por el esmalte perdido y llamándose nombres porque el uno acusaba al otro de ser el idiota, remató con sencillez—: que sea nuestro secretito.

—¿Tuyo y mío?

—Ajá…

Guiñándole un ojo, Gustav aceptó. —Vale.

 

/*/*/*/*


	13. 13.- THTV 42: SanFran con Sven.

**13.- THTV 42: SanFran con Sven.**

 

El plan era simple: Un episodio especial entre ellos dos que los incluyera visitando San Francisco, el puente del Golden Gate, un par de tiendas aquí y allá en los muelles, y volver a tiempo para disfrutar de uno de sus raros y muy preciados días libres.

Gustav dijo que sí, se comprometió a ello, a estar en pie a las siete en punto para así desayunar con Georgie y los dos partir a su día repleto de aventuras, pero la cuestión es que Tom se apareció en su puerta poco antes de medianoche y le propuso jugar un par de partidas del último videojuego que había comprado.

Una partida en la que perdió miserablemente se convirtió en una segunda para conseguir la revancha… Tom no vio con buenos ojos empatar, y antes de darse cuenta, ya eran casi las cuatro cuando por fin se despidió con el marcador a su favor.

Así que a la mañana siguiente Georgie se encontró desayunando sola, a excepción de Johan, el camarógrafo encargado de los THTV, y Sven, uno de los guardaespaldas que a estaba las órdenes de Saki. Sin rastro de Gustav, esperó por él hasta donde fue humanamente posible, pero al baterista nunca bajó.

—Ugh, creo que me ha dejado plantada —gruñó Georgie, apurando lo último de su jugo de naranja—. No se muevan de aquí, pediré en recepción que lo llamen y averiguaré por qué tarda tanto.

Gustav tardó casi dos minutos en contestar, y cuando lo hizo, su voz ronca y adormilada lo delató.

—¿Es que olvidaste que íbamos a salir juntos hoy?

—¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no.

—Gustav…

—Dame diez minutos y bajo.

—Olvídalo.

—Cinco, y juro que te lo recompensaré.

Georgie bufó. —El daño está hecho. Adiós. —Colgó sin esperar respuesta.

A Johan y a Sven les dijo que Gustav se había sentido mal al despertar y que no los iba a acompañar, por lo que podían partir ya.

Su paseo estuvo plagado de un buen ambiente y charla amena. Georgie trataba seguido a Johan por los episodios de THTV y que él era parte constante de su día a día, pero con Sven era diferente porque él se encargaba más bien de la seguridad del equipo de sonido y su equipaje, y eran contadas las ocasiones en que habían intercambiado palabra, y casi siempre por temas de trabajo y logística, nunca nada personal.

—Así que… ¿Qué opinas de la ciudad? —Le preguntó Georgie, los dos sentados en el asiento trasero de la camioneta que habían rentado para su visita a los muelles.

—Similar a Hamburg. Tiene ese toque marítimo imposible de disimular, ¿no crees? Y la brisa marina me encanta, igual que la niebla aunque de esa no hay mucha hoy.

—Oh, ¿conoce Hamburg?

—Viví ahí casi toda mi vida. Hasta hace dos años era mi ciudad.

—Nosotros igual. Bueno, hace unos años vivimos ahí unos meses cuando grabábamos el primer disco y todo eso. Todavía vamos seguido, pero ya sabes, Magdeburg es más nuestro hogar y nuestra base.

Enfrascándose en un diálogo que giró en torno a Hamburg y los sitios más famosos, Georgie apenas si notó el recorrido hasta los muelles, y una vez ahí, se paseó lado a lado con Sven salvo por las tomas en las que debería aparecer sola y concentrada en su papel de narradora.

Terminaron las grabaciones a buena hora, y como ellos tres y el chofer tenían hambre, pasaron a comer en un restaurante que se especializaba en algo conocido como ‘delicias locales’ y que no los decepcionó en sabor.

De regreso al hotel, Sven y Georgie volvieron a ocupar sus puestos de antes, y la conversación volvió a fluir como si fueran amigos de muchos años.

En mucho de ello tenía que ver el que Sven fuera mayor que Georgie por apenas cinco años, y que compartiera con ella el gusto por la vida al aire libre y la opinión de que Fall Out Boy era una de las mejores bandas en la actualidad.

Pese a todo, Georgie se mantuvo cautelosa de no dar una impresión errónea, y por eso se mantuvo al margen de cualquier roce físico o gesto que se pudiera malinterpretar como de interés romántico. Sven era atractivo, eso no lo podría negar ni en un millón de años, pero no era su tipo con el cabello oscuro y figura mucho más alta que ella. En oposición a Gustav, Sven era de ángulos marcados y cero formas redondeadas, con unas mejillas de pómulos resaltados que nada tenían que ver con las de Gustav. Sin llegar a ser su antítesis, las diferencias entre los dos eran evidentes, y por ello era que, aunque Georgie lo encontraba atrayente en lo físico, no le diera mayor importancia a su apariencia que la de constatarlo.

Además, se recordó Georgie con alivio, en cualquier caso ella tenía a su favor el pretexto de que su contrato le impedía mantener cualquier relación no platónica entre miembros de la banda tanto como del staff y el equipo que los acompañaba. Guardaespaldas incluidos aunque su convenio de trabajo fuera temporal, como era con Sven. Eso daba igual, pues si Saki o David (Gustav igual, pero Georgie no quiso incluirlo en su lista) se enteraba de que Sven tenía interés por Georgie, o viceversa, la sangre correría hasta llegar al río…

«Bah, me paso de presuntuosa», se recriminó Georgie, «lo más probable es que tenga una novia que lo espere en Alemania y yo aquí preocupándome por si le gusto. Qué tontería».

Al momento de descender a la entrada del hotel, Sven se apresuró para rodear el vehículo y abrirle la puerta a Georgie. Johan por su parte le pidió una última toma de ella compartiendo sus experiencias en San Francisco, y remataron con su entrada en el vestíbulo a través de las puertas giratorias.

Por ellos esperaba David con el teléfono pegado al oído y hablando en inglés, pero por señas le dio a entender a Georgie que podía subir a su habitación si así le apetecía.

Sven se ofreció a escoltarla, y Georgie aceptó subir con él en el elevador.

Una vez detrás de las puertas corredizas, Sven fue al grano. —Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero ¿tienes novio?

—No —mintió Georgie—, pero tampoco es como si tuviera el tiempo o las ganas de un compromiso serio —agregó para mayor seguridad de su interés—. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Tampoco. Tenía una novia en Hamburg, pero terminamos desde que empecé a trabajar con ustedes. No que culpe a mi trabajo por eso, pero… pasaba poco tiempo con ella, y la relación se resintió. No sé si me explico bien…

—No, te entiendo —dijo Georgie—. Es difícil conectar con otra persona cuando pasas la mitad del año en gira y la otra en el estudio. Trabajar tanto complica las cosas.

Guardando un prudente silencio, Sven esperó un poco antes de exponer sus intenciones. —Uhm… Cuando empecé a trabajar para la banda en verdad creí que tú y…

—¿Gustav?

—No, Tom. Que tú y Tom estaban juntos.

—¡¿Tom y yo?! —Preguntó Georgie, antes de soltarse tiendo—. Oh por Dios… Ni en un millón de años. Para mí Tom es como el hermano pequeño que yo nunca quise tener, y deduzco que el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Claro, después entendí que era imposible, pero es que al inicio ustedes dos eran como uña y carne. Cuando salen de fiesta y tenemos que ir con ustedes, no es nada raro que sean los primeros en llegar y los últimos en irse.

—Seh, es que Bill tiene baja tolerancia al alcohol, y a Gustav le fastidia el humo y la música ruidosa. Y sólo Tom acepta ir a la pista de baile conmigo. Es un trato entre los dos para pasarla bien, pero para nada que estamos juntos de esa manera. Para nada.

—Oh, vaya… Eso significa que…

—¿Sí?

—No sé, tal vez podríamos tomar un café tú y yo o conocernos mejor fuera de horas de trabajo. Eso si estás interesada en conocerme mejor…

—Yo siempre trabajo, Sven —dijo Georgie en su mejor tono neutral—, y por contrato tengo prohibido llevar cualquier relación profesional a otro ámbito. No es personal, ¿entiendes?

Sven suspiró. —Me lo imaginaba, pero no quería perder la esperanza.

—Mmm. —Incapaz de encontrar una respuesta mejor, Georgie se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que las puertas del elevador de abrieran.

El aire fresco del pasillo le dio fuerzas para erguir la espalda y no dejarse amedrentar por la repentina tensión que se había desarrollado entre ella y Sven.

—Bueno, sana y salva en tu habitación —la acompañó hasta la puerta, y por una fracción de segundo, Georgie temió que fuera una escena similar a esas de cuando salía en una cita con otro chico y tenía que soportar el beso de rigor que marcaba la despedida, pero Sven no olvidó su papel de guardaespaldas y se despidió de ella con un simple cabeceo.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, Georgie no se demoró en llamar a Gustav e informarle que ya estaba de vuelta, y éste tardó menos todavía en entrar a su cuarto usando su llave extra, y sentándose a su lado en la cama le hizo la pregunta que tanto temía.

—¿Sigues molesta porque no te acompañé?

—Nah —dijo Georgie, agachada mientras se sacaba los zapatos. Después de caminar a lo largo y ancho del muelle treinta y nueve, lo que más le apetecía era estirar los pies y ponerlos en alto.

—¿Y te divertiste?

—Bastante. San Francisco es increíble, y la pasé bien con Johan y con Sven. Comimos en uno de esos restaurantes locales y ni te imaginas las porciones gigantescas de pescado y mariscos que nos sirvieron. Con lo que había en mi plato comíamos los dos y sobraba. Ah, y la sopa de caracol estaba increíble, un tanto picante, pero pasable.

—Cuéntame más.

Adentrándose en detalles, Georgie se acomodó en la curva del brazo de Gustav y le narró las aventuras de ese día sin omitir nada, por pequeño o insignificante que resultara. Con Gustav era así, su interés genuino por saber de ella la inspiraba a compartir con él todo.

Exceptuando por supuesto, lo ocurrido con Sven… Por salud mental, y porque los celos de Gustav eran materia de cuidado, Georgie minimizó ese hecho y lo escondió bajo la alfombra como si de motas de polvo se tratara. Después de todo, ya era historia del pasado, y no tenía sentido mortificar a Gustav con tonterías que no eran de su daño o de su beneficio. Resuelta a mantener su distancia con Sven de ahí en adelante, si acaso para no alimentar cualquier ilusión que éste tuviera con su persona, Georgie se recostó satisfecha en el pecho de Gustav y cerró los ojos.

No necesitaba nada más que a él para ser feliz.

 

/*/*/*/*


	14. 14.- THTV 52: Cierre.

**14.- THTV 52: Cierre.**

 

Después de cincuenta y dos episodios, David les informó que THTV iba a tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones, por lo que la planeación del último quedó en el aire y no se concretó en nada específico, así que Tom sugirió un especial en su honor (después de todo, los demás ya habían tenido el suyo) y David aceptó de buena gana para ahorrarse él mismo tener que pensar en algo.

Mientras Gustav leía y Bill se encontraba en compañía de Natalie, Georgie terminó por ser la única compañera de Tom en su video personal que iba a tratar de sándwiches.

—¿En serio, Tom? ¿Sándwiches? —Preguntó Georgie desde su sofá, atenta a cómo el mayor de los gemelos acomodaba la tostadora en un lugar estratégico y se preparaba para grabar—. ¿No pudiste encontrar un mejor tema? Hasta una sesión de maquillaje con Bill sería más interesante que esto.

—Pfff, pamplinas. Tú espera y verás —murmuró Tom, concentrado en su labor de alinear los envases de cátsup con el plato—, te prepararé uno y entonces me pedirás perdón de rodillas.

—¿Pedirte perdón? ¿Por un simple sándwich? —Georgie rió—. Bueno, ciérrame la boca, Kaulitz. Con pan de centeno y dos rebanadas de queso.

El episodio se dio sin contratiempos en dos tomas y sin necesidad de repetir nada. Tom se desenvolvió frente a la lente como un experto chef internacional, y el resultado estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias.

—Voilá —depositó Tom frente a Georgie el sándwich que le había preparado, y aguardó a que ella lo probara y diera su veredicto.

—Está bueno.

—¿Sólo bueno?

—Está bien —rodó la bajista los ojos—, riquísimo. Esa mezcla que has hecho de cátsup y mostaza está en el punto ideal. Ni muy dulce ni muy ácido.

—Qué puedo decir —se encogió de hombros Tom, sujetando su plato y elevando con la otra mano el sándwich que había hecho para él—, si no me dedicaba a la música, seguro me convertía en chef.

—Claro, mil restaurantes franceses entrarían en guerra por tus platillos. Esos cereales con mucha leche, tus licuados de dos frutas, y tus waffles crudos del centro y quemados de las orillas son alta cocina.

—Gracias.

—Estaba siendo irónica.

—Ah.

En silencio, a excepción del ruido de sus mordidas y el masticar crujiente del pan tostado, Georgie hesitó antes de destapar la caja de Pandora que sobre ellos dos pesaba.

—Oye, Tom… Con respecto a lo del episodio pasado.

—¿Sí? —Tom la miró por encima de su vaso de Coca-Cola y aguardó paciente a que ella pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa.

Georgie se sacudió las migajas que tenía en la comisura de sus labios. —¿Qué tan cierta es esa historia de ti en las playas con una amplia variedad de chicas?

—Mis aventurillas de una noche, ¿quieres decir?

—Ajá…

Georgie había estado presente aquel día de grabación hacía menos de una semana atrás cuando Tom reveló para la cámara que desde una edad muy precoz (doce años, y además con chicas mayores por dos y hasta cuatro años más que él), era un seductor incorregible.

Por un lado, Georgie sabía que las fanfarronerías de Tom desde que la banda saltara a la fama y que involucraban a las groupies era una patraña barata. Ni Tom invitaba a nadie a su habitación, ni Bill se lo permitiría, y en todo eso asunto lo único que se sostenía en pie bajo el peso de la verdad era que las mujeres lo volvían loco, pero nunca actuaba bajo su embrujo.

Sin embargo, había un cierto dejo de verdad en las afirmaciones dichas por parte de Tom días atrás. Una cierta sinceridad que Georgie no pasó por alto, pero que tomando en cuenta las consideraciones especiales… Muy especiales… El tema la intrigaba.

—Pues… —Tom se humedeció los labios, alargando la tensión entre ambos como un hilo que perdiera su grosor a causa de las fuerzas ejercidas en direcciones opuestas la una de la otra.

—Tú no me preguntas de Gus y yo hago lo mismo de Bill, pero ya sabes qué es lo que me intriga.

—Mmm… No mentí, sí es lo que te preocupa. Yo tuve unas vacaciones interesantes en la playa. _Tuvimos_ , de hecho —explicó Tom, remarcando el plural, y en el acto Georgie comprendió.

Tom no había mentido al afirmar que con doce años había vivido aventuras sexuales fuera de las que a su edad se consideraban apropiadas, pero había omitido mencionar que ‘chicas’ era un eufemismo para decir ‘Bill’, el mismo Bill con el que había compartido útero, una infancia, y todo su código genético. Ese mismo Bill que se hacía llamar su gemelo.

—Oh, ya veo…

Tom reanudó su comida, pero al cabo de dos mordiscos más, tragó y se lanzó.

—¿No te molesta?

—¿Qué cosa?

— _Eso_.

‘Eso’ como en ‘lo mío con Bill, no te hagas idiota’, que hizo a Georgie encogerse de hombros.

—A ti no te molesta lo mío con Gustav, estamos a mano.

—Ya, pero ni tú y él son… y además tampoco… —Tom se turbó, y Georgie rellenó los espacios vacíos: No son dos hombres, y tampoco gemelos. El mensaje era claro.

—¿Y qué con eso? No es asunto de nadie.

—¿Hablas por ti o por mí?

—Por nosotros. Los cuatro. A nadie le debe de importar.

—A Bill le importaría mucho si se enterara que tú sabes más de lo que aparentas. Es más, creo que le daría un síncope y a morir, pero no sin antes matar a todos los posibles testigos para asegurarse que su reputación siga intacta incluso después de su muerte.

—Igual a Gustav, pero por eso compras mi silencio con tus sándwiches, así que a callar.

Tom asintió. —Me gusta tu precio.

Su comida, así como el episodio final, terminó igual: Con ellos dos rematando el sándwich y conscientes que sobre sus cabezas pendía un secreto propio, pero también uno ajeno, que tenía el poder de destruir el mundo como lo conocían.

Tiempos después, cuando por curiosidad Gustav se vio en un maratón de varias horas todos los episodios, su curiosidad pudo más y le hizo a Georgie la misma pregunta que ella le hiciera a Tom tiempo atrás.

—¿Crees que Tom en verdad se acostó con todas esas chicas en la playa? Doce años suena tan… indecente. A esa edad yo todavía dormía con el muñeco de peluche que me regalaron al nacer.

—Bah, no creas todo lo que salga de su boca. Ya lo conoces, seguro que a esa edad el único con el que Tom dormía era con Bill —dijo Georgie la verdad ante todo, aunque muy bien disfrazada—. No le des vueltas a eso.

Como también Gustav contaba con sus buenas dosis de escepticismo a las exageraciones de Tom, por la paz lo dejó estar. ¿Qué más daba si era una mentira grande como una casa, o tal vez no? Si a Tom le gustaba contar esa historia, él no era quién para inmiscuirse donde no le llamaban.

Convencido de que ese sería un tópico del que no volverían a hablar, Gustav lo apartó de su centro de interés en pos de algo más, pero poco sabía él que en un tiempo récord menor a un par de años todo ese asunto volvería a su memoria y se convertiría en la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas del que él no sabía, formaba parte elemental.

Sólo entonces, la verdad los haría libres o esclavos.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
